Chasing the Storm
by Scissor-Snipper
Summary: Based in Hector Railway's Fanfic 'The Red Lightning' Whether it's canon or not is his decision. Lee Kanker's Life was generally Normal After the Sotrm. but lately, Things have started changing For the Mysterious. Please Review
1. Poltergeist

**Chasing the Storm**

**S1EP1''Poltergeist''**

_Dear Marie,_

_I am writing to you from Hotel Beuhnaleim. Hoping you Still know what happened earlier The Other day.I'm Still trying to Figure out why it is that Happened. I Feel I'm So Close yet So Far to the address that monster left and I'm Hoping your handling Double D's disappearance well. I Know You're the Only One who managed to Bag a Ed. May Has a New Boyfriend now and I'm still Single, So I'm sure it's hard for you. But I'll Be Back. I Know I'll figure out what Happened._

_From,_

_Lee Kanker._

* * *

Things Seemed Normal at the Time, Lee and May were Sitting on the Sofa. Waiting for The Latest Hit Movie; Fishbowl 3 to come on. While Marie was On the Phone, Talking to Some Guy who worked at the Same Place Double D does..Henry? Harry? Hector?Hoopla? Whatever. It probably wasnt' anything Important, Besides. Lee was to busy enjoying the News (Using that term lightly). While Sipping her Favorite Blue Slush puppie.

Lee's Curley Ginger Hair still Covered Her Eyes, But Now It Came Down, Curling into ball of hair that different Area's, Overall Making up to be About Shoulder-Length, With a Black Unbuttoned Leather Jacket, with her Trademark sleeveless white shirt with red polka Dots Under it. She Had Got a Small tan in the past years, and currently the only single Kanker in the Household.

This Leads directly into May Kanker, Who Still had her Blond Waist-Length Hair, With a Scarlet Headband to Keep her fringe out of her eyes. she wore a Blue and White Striped T-Shirt and a Purple Skirt. Her BuckTeeth were still rather Big. and She Had a fairly recent mole under her left eye, which she didn't try to hide in the slightest. about a week ago She Started dating a Burly Mexican; Nikola. May was Exited beyond Healthy Standards, But this was normal for her.

"I Wonder if We Should go to the Movies...Or a Fancy Restaraunt..Or..ooh! i should just let Nikola Decide!" May Squealed. Practically Tearing into her Flesh.

"Speaking of the Movies, try tah Remember why we're sitting on this sofa in dah first place?" Lee Asked, Getting a little frustrated With May's Squealing.

Lee Pinched May. Telling her to Be Quiet for a Few minutes. In 5 minutes the Movie would turn on.

The News was currently On it's Weather Time, The Most boring of the boring.

"And Once again, For around 2 weeks now, The Sun has been Blazing Intensely, It Melted the Snow in 3 day's and meteorologist's Have no Explanation to the Un-natural Drought the UKA is suddenly Going through, There a Few Winds, No Thunder storms that are natural, And No Rain at all. And now, with Anna Chore, We have Yet another Baby Panda"

"NEXT" Lee Nonchalantly Sneered, Picking up the TV remote and changing Channels, to FishBowl 3's Opening Credits

At that Instant. Marie Stormed out of the Kitchen, And Ran Right up the Stairs, Releasing a Gusher of tears.

" Oy, What's yer Problem?" Lee Asked. Before standing up and Walking Up the Stairs, Following Marie, Still Holding her Slush Puppie.

"If you're not going to Drink it can i have it?" May Asked, Before Settling on the Sofa To Enjoy the Latest in the Fishbowl Trilogy. Realizing that Lee Wanted to Keep the Slush Puppie.

* * *

Marie sat on Her Bed, Bawling her Eyes out over what Hector Told her Over the Phone.

Her Blue Hair was Slightly Longer. And Scruffier. She Was Rather...Chunky. And had a Blank Tank Top under a unbuttoned Red Plaid Jacket. She Just said there, Crying over and Over, Her Tears Seeping out and Staining Her Shirt.

"He's Gone! Double D...D-Double... he's gone... WAAAH!" She Cried. some more, Covering her eyes As Her Hands were Throughly Drenched within Seconds.

Lee Stayed There, Standing outside the Door to Marie's Room. _"He's Gone, Huh?" _a Female Voice sounded.

"What!?" Lee Gsped in Shock, Turning behind her. No one was there. _"surprised?"_ The Voice Continued.

"Who are ya!?" Lee Asked, Reaching for Her Mum's Shotgun ( which was lying on the upstairs hallway Radiator) _"Uh, Uh ,Uh Guns are Dangerous..."_ The Thing Said again, as the Gun Floated up and Was Seemingly thrown out of the window. "Oy, I had'ta Pay for Dat!" Lee Yelled in Firm Anger.

"L-Lee?..." Marie Asked, Standing up. "W...What's going on?" Lee could tell her Sister was still crying. "There's a ...Thing Here!" Lee Said.

_"You're a TattleTale."_The Voice Said, as Lee was Lifted upwards and thrown down the stairs "uwwwwwwwwaaaaarrgh!" She screeched, Before Falling onto the Floor. Her Slush puppie Spilling Onto the Floor Next to her.

"What!?" May Asked. Seeing Lee lying down, Clearly Hurt, On the Stairs. May Instantly Went to See what happened, Standing right in front of the Fallen Kanker and Looking up. At that Instant, Marie Opened the Door, Having Finally Stopped crying.

At that Instant, What was nothing, Slowly Revealed itself. the Intense Sunlight Streaming out of the Windows stopped, and clouds slowly Clouded the Sky,as opposed to kicking the sky. What was Nothing Turned into a Black-Ish, Shadow-Y, apparently Naked, thought the Kankers couldn't really tell at the time. On any Note, The Things eyes were Inky. And in terms of hair,Looked like a Combination of all three sisters

"What?" Marie Asked

"Is that...?" May Continued the Sentence Taking a Step backwards in surprise. Before hearing a Crunching Sound under her Foot

"Ow! My Back!" Lee Screeched, Jumping up immediately, May Narrowly Avoided being Swung to the floor.

Lee Looked up, And Saw the Creature Staring down at them. As it Slowly disappeared _" My Name is Poltergeist, Displeased to make your acquaintance."_

Marie Stared at what once was Poltergeist. Which, Is nothing. Just Before Seeing a Part of the Floor Thrown upwards and Stuck to the Ceiling. "Waargh!" Marie Yelped. Falling over in Order to Not Be Flung up with it. Which would've resulted in Marie Pancakes.

"Don't Ya Dare Hurt My Baby Sister!" Lee Growled, As She Grabbed a Nearby Steel pipe And Ran At where the Poltergeist was. Before Hearing a _phhwmcsh! _and Being propelled Right Into a Wall, Her Head Comically sticking out of the Other Side.

"1...2...3" Poltergeist counted , as the Door to Marie's Room slammed shut and Locked itself. Trapping Marie Inside.

May Gulped Audibly, And then Hurried Over to Lee, and Proceeded to Pull her Out of the Wall. "I gotcha Lee!" She Said, Before Pulling Lee out.

Then, the Poltergeist Appeared again. Walking down the Stairs _"1,2 I'm Coming for you..." _It sang _"3,4 Better Lock your Doors"_

Freaked, May Carried Lee into the Kitchen and Did exactly as the Song Poltergeist was singing Suggested. Locked the Door.

"Lee! Lee!" May Cried in Panic. "What do we do!?"

_"Five,Six Better Hide Your Switch..."_

"It.. It's a Ghost, Whadd'ya Do With a Ghost...Shadow...Poltergeist..Thing!" Lee Panicked, Taking it out in Verbal Anger.

"I don't Know!" The Sister's saw through an Open window in the Kitchen, The Clouds were getting thicker and thicker. until all the sun was blocked out.

"It's one of Dem super-Psycho Things, Right? So It still has psychical Means" Lee Thought aloud

_"Seven Eight, Humans, We Hate..."_

"What? We're Meant to Beat up a Poltergeist!? What will that Aid Us?" May Gaped. For Once using Her Brain, the Gears and Cog's moving through the millineum-Year-Old cobwebs.

"It Locked Marie up! Took away the Sun! And Spilt My Slush Puppie! There, that's three reasons it should die!" Lee Erupted, Grabbing a Kitchen Knife and Busting down the Kitchen Door.

"Lee!" May Called out, it was in Vain, as the Angry Tanned Ginger Ran Towards the PolterGeist with a Knife.

Upon Lunging Into Poltergeist, Lee Suddenly Stopped. PolterGeist turned around

_"Nine,Ten. Is that your Plan, Then?"_ She sang, as Lee was Propelled into the Ceiling, Before Plopping down into the sofa, Landing on the Remote, changing the Channel from Fishbowl 3 to Cbeebies: Teletubbies.

"What the-!?" Lee Asked, Taking the Tv-Remote and Switching through the Channels CITV, My Little Pony, Static Shock, One Piece, Ed Edd n Eddy, Ren n' Stimpy.

"What?" Lee Asked, Turning back to Ed edd n eddy, "Hey, That's me...I remember them days" She reminisced. But then remembered her Ongoing Fight with Poltergeist, Mainly Thanks to Her Living up to Her Name and Sending a Potted Plant in lee's General Direction, Just Missing her head and Slamming into the Wall.

Lee immediately Shifted into Angry mode and Grabbed her Knife, Charging it Right into Poltergeist's Shield. Before The Knife being Propelled right out of her Hands and Into the Kitchen.

"I Got it! I got it!" May Cheered to herself as she Picked up the Knife and Hurled it in Lee's Direction. Lee Dodged, as the Knife Flew into Poltergeist. But she Propelled herself into the Door just in time. And Turned into Nothing, Appearing Right Behind May. Taking Another Kitchen knife and Sliding it Near May's Neck.

The Clouds instantly Got Thunderous. High Winds Emerged, Blowing several Leaves of a Nearby Tree.

_"I Only Want you, Lee. Submit...And I won't Kill your Special, Special Sister..."_ Poltergeist Smirked.

Lee Didn't Move, She Looked at the Knife Stuck in the Door's Glass Frame, then at May. "...you threaten to kill one sister...after locking another up in her bedroom...AFTER SPILLING MY SLUSH PUPPIE! YOU ARE ONE EVIL COW!" Lee Screamed Tearing the Door Down And Hurling it Above her Head, Charging At Poltergeist.

Poltergeist, Realizing this would result in Pain, Dissolved With May, Allowing her To Appear On the Sofa, Poltergeist was gone, and a Note was left behind. The Door Slammed and trapped in the Kitchen Sink.

_"He's Waiting for you Come to This Location"_ She heard a Voice in her Head say as She Read through the Note. all the Winds and Thunder calmed down, the Weather Seemed relatively normal.

* * *

12:00am, Lee Kanker was still fully dressed, still fully awake, she took a Look at her Snoozing Sisters, Marie's Door unclamped after Poltergeist Left. and May seemed to not have been Harmed.

Smiling a Bit, And Leaving a Letter on the Bedside, Lee left the House and Went in her Car ( she got her driving license yesterday, after fabricating her age) Staring at the Address she drove out of peach creek.

She Stared out of Her Car with a Distant Expression. Poltergeist's Letter was threatening. And Mysterious, Powered by Curiosity, Lee Continued along the Driveway.

* * *

[Next Time on: Chasing the Storm]

"Who are ya? And How did I Get here?" Lee Asked Hastily.

"Hey, Sue" Lee Said. Walking up to The Desk and sitting there. "I Think I'll Be Hanging around for a while..."

"I'll Probaly Never find it now!" She Cried.

"GET OFF! GET THE SMEG OF ME!"


	2. Crusted Over

**Chasing the Storm**

**S1EP2"Crusted Over"**

_Dear Marie,_

_I am writing to You from Snicket Stone Prep School's Former Doormatary Y'know, The One that was Closed down after the Scandal in Lemon Brook... anyway, I Remember what Happened the Other Day, But it seems I was faced with a Other Incident, I've Travelled a ways away And Am Hoping You Will Feel better Soon. How are May and Nikola Doing? Has the Poltergeist returned? I Saw her Earlier. If you Write Back, I may not be here. So It's best you Save the Answers until I return... That's if the Creepy Super-Psycho roaming around here hasn't ate me first._

_With Dearest Regards,_

_Lee Kanker._

* * *

The Driveway Between Peach Creek and Lemon Brook is Rather Long and Recently Rebuilt so it was Lifted over a Passage of Forest's. It was Rairly Ever used. Unless Sport's teams Or Field Trips were stationed in either Town. This Was Mainly Due to the Rivalry Between the Two Cities. The Last time It was Used was when Nathan and His Girlfriend; Luz. Moved to Peach Creek To Visit His Cousin ( and Crazy-ass brother), Before the Storm. It was currently Being Used, From Peach Creek To Lemon Brook. By Lee Kanker. Age 18. Had Faked her License Because The Test Was a Bother. And Driving a Magenta Car.

Being the only Person on the Driveway, Lee Didn't Pay attention to Speeding Limits, She had a Address and she had to get to it Fast. Still Driving in a Line, She Averted Her Gaze to the Adress and the Word written as a Message just above it, and Openly Frowned. Continued with her Late Hour Speed-Limit-Defying Drive.

At That Instant, Lee Looked In Front of her. And Saw some type of Sonic Boom Heading straight for her Car. Intrestingly Enough, As Soon as it Made Contact, The Car Turned White and Took on it's Own Movement. Swinging this way and that. Going Round in Circles. You Name it. until it jumped up and Did a Somersault, Opening a Car Door, Easily Causing Lee and the Address To Fall out, Comically Bouncing Upon Landing in a Bush, That was about 30 feet Under the Highway.

Lee Looked Upwards At the Motorway, as the Sonic Boom Left the Car, Turning it back to it's Normal Colour As her Vision Blurred, Her Head Lolled Backwards, But Somehow her Hair Stayed in Place Covering her Eyes. She Saw a Women Walk towards her as teh World Blurred in a Upside-Down Manner. Before Losing Complete Conciousness.

* * *

Lee Woke Up, She Looked to Be in a Very, Posh looking room. She Walked out of the Bed and looked at the Room Some More. It was Very..Crimson. Taking a Peek in The Mirror on top of the Drawer, She Noticed Her Leather Jacket had a Few Grains of Mud on it. Most Likely From her Earlier Rough and Tumble Fall. At That Moment, her Ears perked. Sure Enough. There was the Gentle playign of a Piano. Beethoven's 3rd Symphony.

Curious, Lee Kanker Left the Room She was in, And Walked through the Corridor unto the Main Hall, She was on the First Floor, it Seemed. The Place, -Probaly a Mansion or Something- Was Probaly Symmetrical. With Two Rows of Rooms In Hallways per Floor. a Desk in the Middle With Two Doors on both sides, with Stair's next to them. And Doors in the Cross Section Above, Seperated by a Moose Head on the Wall.

Lee Was on the First Floor-Left Hall of Rooms. Walking up the Stairs, she opened the Door the Piano Music was Coming from.

Upon Entering, Lee Looked at the Piano and the Lady Playing it. The Lady had Long Waist Length Brunetter Hair, And Sapphire Jewel Ear-rings. She had a Red Posh Dress and White Slippers. She Was also Rather... *ahem* ...'Busty' and had Hazel Eyes. For a While, Lee Made No Movement. But Then, She Walked up to the Lady. And Stepped on a Creaky Floorboard.

After a Small Gasp, The Lady Stood Up, Walking Away from the Piano "Oh, Sorry. Didn't see you there..." The Lady said,Revealing her incredibly Posh Accent.

"Who are ya? And How did I Get here?" Lee Asked Hastily.

" My Name is Sue" The Lady Said, Doing a Type of Courtey. "Sue Baudelaire... And I Saw you unconcious near the Hotel, So I brought you here to Recover" She Answered, Smiling at Lee.

"I see, Well. Thank ya Then." Lee Said, Putting her Hands in her Pockets "I'm Lee...and i think You Said 'Hotel'"

"Yeah, This is Hotel Beuhnaleim. It was Fairly Popular as a Place for Lovers to Go on their Honeymoon, Before the Highway was Built. Now People Seem to Not even know this Place exist's" Sue Explained.

Upon Looking Around, Lee Noticed How Trashy and Abandoned It was. Spider-Webs were All over the Place and Lee Took a Peak at a Cup of Wine that Looked to Be Thousand's of years old.

"I went here with my Special Person Once..." Sue Mentioned "I Lost Something while here, It's a Box. With _Rubies_ On it. Have you seen it anywhere?"

"Nah, How can I see somethin' When I've only Been awake for three minutes?" Lee Answered.

"I see, I'll Continue Looking then" Sue Sighed. Staring at her Feet Glumly Before Leaving the Room to Continue Looking for her Box.

Lee Then Shrugged. "Oh well" She Muttered, Before Noticing Something in her Pocket, Curious. She Pulled it out. It was another Note.

_"You Might want to Get to your Destination. But Maybe it's worthwhile helping her out"_

Lee Read Aloud. Having a Sudden Streak of Idea's. She Grabbed the Paper with a Address. They Matched.

_"Believe Everything you Read..." _A Voice Said, Lee instantly knew who, and where it Was. she turned around, and In Her Shadow. was Poltergeist.

"You..." Lee Grunted."Why are you here? This isn't even the address you gave me!"

_"I Happen to Have Lost a Love as well...I Loved Him so Much, yet...Out of all of my Family. I'm the Only One who didn't get a Boyfriend..."_

Poltergeist Explained

"That Doesn't answer my question!" Lee Yelled. But Poltergeist Vanished Into Her Shadow. And then Dissapeared Completly, Oddly Enough. Her Shadow did too.

Lee Looked Around, There was Nothing of Intrest in the Room, So she Left.

The First Thing Lee Did when she Left the Room was Explore a Bit More, Starting with the 201-207(The Rooms on the Upper-Right). The Majority of the Doors were Locked. 203 was the Only Open One. And It Looked almost identical to the One she Woke up in. Only the Mirror Was Cracked. and there was Something On the Closet. Of Course, That Means it was on top of the Closet, Of which was Taller than Lee Standing on Her Heels with her Hands in the Air, Needles to Say. She Couldn't Reach it.

For a While, Lee looked around a Bit More. And Decided to Move a Chair So She could Stand on it, And Pick up the Thing...Turns out, It was a Door Knob. "What a Odd Place for a Doorknob..." Lee Remarked. Before Leaving, She Tripped Over a Wire. Grimacing a Little Bit, She Continued to Leave the Room. Lee Walked down To the Downstairs Lobby, Where Sue Was.

"Hey, Sue" Lee Said. Walking up to The Desk and sitting there. "I Think I'll Be Hanging around for a while..."

"Okay" Sue Said, Looking the Other way. "There are Several Rooms i Can't enter Because they're Locked. I think My Box might be in one of those..."

"What's Special about Dah Box anyway?" Lee Asked. Unknowingly Flashing her DoorKnob with a Arm Gesture.

"It's a Gift. It has a Gift inside it from him-...eer, I Need to find it" Sue stated as she started Walking to the Direction opposite Lee, Hiding a Small Blush, Presumably from talking about her lover.

"Okay then, Wish ya Luck an' all dat"

For Some Bizarre Reason, Lee Then Looked Behind Herself and saw the Door to the 'Staff' Room Seemed to Have No Doorknob. and by a Astonishing Coincedence. A DoorKnob was exactly what was in her hand. So What did she do? She Put the Doorknob the Doorknob, and Opened the Door To Enter teh Staff Room.

The Staff Room in Question, Looked like a Normal Staff Room. It had Staff Chairs, Staff Tables, Staff Books. Staff Staff's, Staff Doors. Staff Keys...Etc.

But What Peaked Lee's Intrest's, Was the Noises coming from the Staff Door. Lee Attempted to Open It, Noticing that it Was Locked. So She Looked around even More. What Caught her Attention this time round, Was a Big Black Box. It Seemed to have Be Painted Over, The Keyhole was filled with Paint and all the Nooks and Cranny's Lee Couldn't fit her Finger's in anyway were also Filled up, But It was Unlocked, and upon Opening It. Lee Saw that Nothing was there.

Lee Merely Sighed, As She Moved on To Grab the Staff Keys and Unlock the Staff Door. Mainly Because she was still looking for Poltergeist. but also Just To Move the Plot on.

Lee Walked into the Cellar. She Couldn't See a Thing, Not Because She Had Hair Covering her eyes..But The Cellar was Dark.

So Lee Took her Cigarette Lighter out of her Pocket and Used it as a Light. The Cellar Had Oil Drums in it, as well as several other things. But What Lee Noticed. Was that there was a Figure in the Back of the room.

"H...Hey?" Lee Called Out Uncertainly as she walked towards the Figure.

When she Got Close Enough, Her Face instantly Paled. The Light Shows the Creature was a Human. only, He Looked like he was slowly Dripping to Pieces, and Melting into the Floor, and For Added Nightmare Fuel. Most of his Back was Stuck to the Floor.

"Uuuurgh...Wha... What?... How?... Why?...WAAUGH!" Lee, For Once in her Life, Screamed in Panic, and Ran Back Towards the Stairs. The Melting Man Gave Chase.

As Soon as She Pulled the Door Open. The Melting Man's Arm Suddenly Extended and Crusted Over Lee's Foot.

"AAAH! GET OFF! GET OFF ME YOU SMEGHEAD!" Lee Screeched as She Tried to Shake Her Foot away from the Practically Concrete Arm on a Melting Mass of Overheated Rubbery Flesh.

"GET OFF! GET THE SMEG OF ME!"

* * *

Sue Sighed, She Looked under the Last Table in the Dining Room. She Couldn't find her Gift anywhere. Tears started Leaking from her eyes. "I'll Probaly Never find it now!" She Cried. As She Walked out of the Dining Room. Then, Just Below Her Feet. She Heard a Scream.

"AAAH! GET OFF! GET OFF ME YOU SMEGHEAD!" Came From the Room Below Her. In a Moment of Panic. Sue Ran Down The Stairs, Tumbling Over the Rug as She Got to the Bottom.

"GET OFF! GET THE SMEG OF ME!"

Sue, Panicking Even More, Pulled the Door Open. Slightly Comfused as to Why the Doorknob Fell Out. But She Hardly Payed that any mind. When She saw what was in the Room.

Lee Was Being Dragged by the Foot By a Cement-Like Arm, And the Person the Arm belonged to Was Rubbery and Melting, Pieces of Him were on the Floor, Even.

Sue, Nearly Paralyzed in Fear, Watched as the Creature Pulled on Lee some more. Dragging Her Back down the Stairs.

"You are Going to Leave Lee Alone. YOU MONSTER!" Sue Screamed as she Pulled a Red Glittering Sword from Nowhere Inparticular. She Dashed up and Using Her Sword, Sliced the Concrete-ish Arm Up. As it De-Hardened and Splattered Along Lee's Show and the Stairs.

"Hold on" Sue Yelped, Grabbing Lee's Hand and Hoisting her Up as they Retreated into The Music Room again.

"Is it Still on me!?" Lee Panicked,

"n...No, You can keep this.." Sue Said, Handing the Sword over to Lee.

"Th...Thanks.." Lee Gasped. "...I Think it would be a good idea to Get out of 'ere Now, Eh? Sue?"

"...No... I need to find it..." Sue Claimed. Stomping her Foot.

"Die Looking for a Box. Or Survive the Melting Monster?" Lee Asked.

"That Box is Full of Memories I can't Afford to Lose!" Sue Screeched, Before Stomping out of the Room. Lee Stood Still For a Moment. Looking at the Sword.

"Damn Ladie's Going to Get Herself Killed Or Sumthin'" Lee Sighed, Before Running out of the Room, And Right in Front of her, Again. Was the Melting Man. "You Again!" She Yelped, and in a moment of pure reflex. Used the Sword as it Cut Clean through the Melting Man. Thigns were Silent as a His Upper Body Comically Went Splat and turned into a Puddle. Some Goop still stuck on Her Ruby-Sword.

"Gross..."

Ignoring the Grotesque Decapitation She Just inflicted on the Melting Man, Lee Ran After Sue (It was easy because she was crying rather loudly). she was in 203. Sure Enough, There Sue was.

"Hey...Sue...Are you Okay?" Lee Asked. as She Locked the Door so the Melting Man couldn't Get in.

* * *

"Hey...Sue...Are You Okay?" Lee Asked. As She Locked the Door so the Melting Man Couldn't Get in.

"...N...No..." Sue Cried inbetween Breathes. Her Face was Pink and looking at her would have many assume she'd been crying for 10 days. but shes' only been crying for about 3 minutes. "I...I Need to Keep it Quiet! ...I Need to Find that Box! There's no way i Can Do Any of this!" She Cried Again.

"...Keep what quiet?" Lee Thought she was Being a Little Insensitive, But She was Curious now.

"...I...I Have Something to Tell you..." Sue Said, Still Sitting on the Bed. "Come Here"

"Okay then" Lee Sighed, Sitting Next to Sue.

"I Have Superpowers..." Sue Whispered In Lee's Ear.

"So...?"

"SO!? so!? i Was Struck by the Lightning! That's not Good!" Sue Yelled While Flooding The Bed they were sitting on with tears.

"I wasn't chosen by dah Lightning. And I wish i was..." Lee Stated. "Nothing To Change ya Form has Happened to Ya right? So There's Nothing Bad about Dah Storm. Besides' It gives you Superpowers..." Lee Continued on.

"Really?" Sue Asked In Excitement as She Both Stood up and Put on a Very Happy Smile within Milliseconds "But what about the Prejudice Against us then?"

"Forget about that. Just Live." Lee Calmly Explained."Your Powers are Either a Curse or a Gift. Just...Live with what you Have" She Cheered "_God, i'm Sounding Sappy Right now..." _Lee Thought in her Head.

"Oh, Right. I will... Lee..But first...There's Something else i need to Tell you" Sue Said, As Lee Stood Up, Lee Turned around to See Sue was Blushing. "I-..."

Sue Never Got to Finish That Sentence. As the Melting Man's Arm Slowly Potruded through the Door. And Suddenly Extended. Crusting Over The Back Of Sue's Dress.

"Help...me...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sue Screeached as the Arm Shortened and Pulled her to the Door, In a Moment of Reflex. Sue Stuck her Arm Out, and thousands of Little Rubies all Joined together , Latchign Onto her Arm and Acting as a Arm Extension, The Ruby Hand Holding onto a Open Window.

Lee Looked Around, Remembering she still had the Red Sword with her. She Charged at The Arm To Cut it off. But Sue was Pulled Through the Door, The Rubie Arm Extending More to Keep Hold of the Same Place. Lee Gave chase as the Door Fell Down.

In a Split Second. Sue Gathered More Rubies To Act as a Second Arm. Holding onto the Reception Desk for her life. "HEEEEELP!" Sue Screamed as Lee Ran Down the Stairs with her Red Sword. And, Thanks to the Extended Ruby Arms. Managed to Get to The Concrete-like Arm over Sue's Back. and Cut it off.

"Whew...Thanks" Sue Gasped. Blushing a Bit More, As her Extended Ruby Arms Slowly Decreased in Size Until they were Basically Boxing Gloves made of priceless Diamonds. Standing in the Direction the Arm Was.

Neither of them Expected a pool of Rubbery Flesh to Pour out of the Door and then Form into One Human Being.

"Gross..." Sue Gaped. Allowing her Ruby Boxing Gloves to Seperate and Swarm Around the Air.

The Melting Man then Solidified Himself Completly as he Bottle-Rocketed Toward Lee. Holdign Her Ruby Sword in the Right Angle to Chop the Melting Man in Two.

Sue Then Sent all her Rubies at him. Shocked that they were only Getting Little Pieces here and there stuck to them and nothing else. The Melting Man Walked onwards. some pieces of His Feet Sticking to the Floor. He Then Sent a Gusher of His Melting Flesh into Both Sue and Lee. Sending Lee Right Into a Rubbish Bin. While Causing Sue to Start Flying and Dangle From the Lantern.

Lee Pulled Herself out of the Rubbish Bin, To Find a Pool of the Melting Man's Body Under it.

He Then Stretched a Arm and Solidifed it On Sue's Foot. Then It Melted as it Stuck her to the Floor.

Sue Then Sent a Ruby at The Melting Man's Head, Causing Lee and all the miscellaneous Rubbish to Fall out of the Bin. Then...a Memory Struck Lee.

_What Caught her Attention this time round, Was a Big Black Box. It Seemed to have Be Painted Over, The Keyhole was filled with Paint and all the Nooks and Cranny's Lee Couldn't fit her Finger's in anyway were also Filled up, But It was Unlocked, and upon Opening It. Lee Saw that Nothing was there._

"All Nooks and Crannies were Filled up..." She Gasped in Realization. "Sue, Get All of Him on your Rubies!" Lee Called out.

"..Uh...Okay" Sue Said, as she Stood up and From Moving her Arm's in a Odd Ritualistic Way, all the Rubies (and some new ones) Swarmed the Melting Man, Becoming a Eventual Hurricane of Rubies, Each with one Piece of the Melting Man on them.

Lee Then Ran to the Staff Room, Seeing as Sue was Having a Hard Time With the Rubies,

Then, Something Happened. Out of the Ruby-Hurricane. Fell a Box. With Little Rubies on it, They of course went to Join the fight.

Lee Ignored this for a While, and ran into the Staff Room. Opening the Big Black Box. "SUE! GET THEM IN HERE!" She Yelled.

Sue Nodded, With a Charming Smile, After a Little Twirl she Directed all the Rubies into the Box. Trapping the Melting Man in there as well. All the holes were Painted through. and the Rubies stopped him from moving at all.

* * *

Sue Sighed, as she and Lee Left the Staff Room. "I am never going to find my box..." then, in a Bizarre Moment of which tempting Fate is good. Sue Looking To her Right, and saw her Box. Lying on the Floor. "How'd this get here!?" She Asked in Amazement.

"I Guess it was inside the Melting Man" Lee Explained.

Sue Said Nothing, She Winked at Lee. And then Opened the Box. Sure Enough. everything was there.

"Since you Found your Box. I guess i'll be Going Now?" Lee Guessed.

"Sure. You came from the Motorway, Right. Let me Help you." With a Upwards movement of her Arms. Rubies from outside the Hotel Gathered and Produced a Bridge from the Hotel to the Motorway.

"I Hope you find what you're looking for, Like i Did mine." Sue Said, Closing her box. and Leaving with both a Blush and a Smile on her face.

"I hope we meet again."

* * *

[Next time on: Chasing the Storm]

"Why You 'ere in Lemon Brook. you Peach Chewing Smeg." He Teased.

_"I Think He's someone of importance. Noone knows him...Only the Person writing this story knows..."_

"Here's Something to Help you Feel Better. A Energy Drink."

_"No Hopes to Gain anything in life! No Dreams to Pursue! No Man to Capture the Heart of! What type of Uselss Nothing are you!"_

* * *

**Also, to Any Grammar Nazi's Highlighting My Abuse of Capital Letters. That Doesn't Actually Ruin the Story Does it? That's all i Wanted to Say.**


	3. Sticky Situation

**Chasing The Storm**

**S1EP3"Sticky Situation"**

_To: [=Kanker Household=] Peach Creek 'Cmail'_

_From:Lime_Town_General_Hospital/outlook .UKA_

_Subject: It's Me, Lee Kanker._

_Sorry I haven't writ in a while, it's taken forever trying to find the write coding for the email. I'm in A Abandoned Hospital from one Place or Another. And I'm Kind of Lost. So I Found a Computer and Am Sending the Message via Email Instead. I'm Stuck here with another Human. a Kid. And I Don't Know if I'll Be able to Return. All these address and Paths and Maps i've found have lead all over the place. I Wouldn't be suprised if all this was a Wild Goose chase. How are things anyway? Has Double D returned yet? And How do you get Emoticons on this Email System Anyway?_

_Hoping you are well,_

_Lee Kanker._

* * *

Lee Continued on the Motorway, she previously Used the Ruby Bridge to get to her car, as was still exceeding the Speed Limits, Looking at the Clock on a Wristwatch she Had on her Arm, It was Approaching Sunrise 5:49am. and she Was already fairly close to Lemon Brook. Lee Looked at the Address again, Making sure she had it memorized in her head. She Surfed through her Memories some more, Remembering that she Did take the Doorknob with her (Don't Ask why...) and she Did remember it being around this point that the Sonic Boom attacked. Plunging her into the Hotel in the First place. She was Pleased that the Sonic Boom did not Attack.

And then She Passed into Lemon Brook.

Lemon Brook, was a Town that looked Very...distinguished... Distinguished as in completely Filled with Skinheads and Ruffians and rugby Players that are about 9 feet tall, despite only being about 12. Ignoring the Bizarre Memories she Had on her Drive, Lee Continued onwards.

Before Long, Lee was Parked outside Snicket Stone Prepatory School. It was a White in a Sea of Shady Black, but seeing as it, was Abandoned, and scheduled for demolition sometime next month ( she could tell by the sign near the door), the Numerous Broken Windows and Peeled Paint's made sense.

"Oy, Peach Creeker." A Snotty Voice Said, Lee Turned around. it was a Chunky Skin Head talking in a Brooklyn Accent, with a Thinner Skinhead next to Him, And One-With-Hair on the Other side.

"I have a name, you know.." Lee Snorted.

"Why You 'ere in Lemon Brook. you Peach Chewing Smeg." He Teased.

Lee's Tan turned identical to her hair Colour.

"Aaw, Did i Upset you? Maybe Have a bottle of Idiot-Juice. Peach Creek's favorite!" The Chunky Guy Teased again, the Thinner Skinhead and the One-With-Hair backed away.

"Dude...She's Going to Burst..." The Thinner Skinhead Yelped,

"Aw, Don't be such a Baby. Peach Creek people are weak-"

**"I HOPE YOUR READY BIG BOOOOYS!"**

_[Five Minutes later]_

The Chunky Guy was stuck in not one- but two Trash cans! The One-With-Hair Dangling from a Gutter upside down, Lipstick all over his face, hands behind his back. While the Thinner was lying on the floor, Clutching his Crotch in pain, Seemingly unable to do anything else but groan with every movement he made...

"Don't mess with us Peach Creek Guys again, Stinkwads!" Lee Smirked, Placing a Victorious Foot on the Thinner Skinhead's Back. before walking to her Previous Destination.

The Lemon-Skinheads had interrupted her earlier. Lee Heard one Say " That was uncalled for..." Before she Entered the Abandoned Prepatory School.

* * *

The Abandoned School; Snicket Stone Prep. looked much like what you'd expect a Abandoned Prepatory School to Look like...Abandoned, and Prepatory.

Lee Checked her Left, then her Right. It was runic on the outside, and it seemed falling to pieces on the inside. She Tried opening the Door in front of her, But it was Locked. Lee Decided to Check all the Other rooms that were there. Most were Staff Rooms, Lee Figured all the Class rooms were behind the Locked Door. surprisingly most of the Staff Rooms Were Unlocked.

She Checked inside all the rooms, then She heard something weird...It sounded...Squelchy.

Curious, Lee Took a Peek outside of the room she was in, And Suddenly Wanted to Puke.

There was a thing looking into the Door that was locked. it seemed like a Slug...Wearing a Blue Vest, and had some chest. which added to it's Grotesteque Looks. It had a Mouth, and Red Hair which at first looked like it was covering the Slug-Lady's Eyes, but then Lee Realized the Antennas sticking out where it's eyes. It Moved on it's own way, Heading upstairs. leaving a Trail of what looks to be Saliva. very Sticky, Very Goopy, Saliva.

Lee Groaned, "Can i Go anywhere without a Physically Deformed Super-Psycho popping up?" She asked herself aloud. before continuing to rummage through the room she was in.

All She Found of interest was a Piece of Paper, a Newspaper article about a Genius. and a Envelope.

Lee Looked at the News paper article, it was about a Man Graduating from the school within his first year, his birthday was printed along the side, and, his name was apparently "Martin Roberts".

Lee Thought Nothing of it so she pocketed the Paper and Envelope instead. And then went to Leave, Heading upstairs.

Upstairs concluded of two dormitories, the Males and the Females, Naturally Given by Lee's Gender. She Entered the Female dormitory first.

* * *

The Female dormitory was coloured some type of Reddish-Grey. The Hall Looked like it was made for Ladies of the Victorian Times, but with the Natural Spider webs and Rodents common to a Abandoned Building with a Super-Psycho Roaming around.

Lee Sighed, As She began to Look in the rooms, they're were only 50. so Lee Knew she didn't have to take much time.

1st,2nd,3rd,4th,5th,6th,7th,8th,9th,10th and 11th were empty, Nothing but Empty Drawers, a Mirror, and Empty Beds.

Room 12, However, had a Diary in Girl must have Left it there. Figuring She Wouldn't mind (considering she'd be where-ever the current Snicket Stone Prep is) Lee Picked it up and flicked through the pages.

One Mentioned her gossiping over a Hunk called 'Martin Roberts' Who Shared the Exact Birthday as she did. "If i remember what i read 5 minutes ago...It's the 2nd of April" Lee Thought Aloud, then she Heard the Door Behind her close.

Lee Dropped the Diary, and Looked around. It was Poltergeist.

"Hello. Again" Lee Nonchalantly Added "Nice to see the lady who threatened to kill my sister."

_"I'm Not a Lady. But not a Man either..."_ Poltergeist Confirmed _"But that's Beside the Point"_

"Yeah, It is. Point Being, Who is this 'He'?"

_"Someone."_

**"Who!?"**

_"I Think He's someone of importance. No one knows him...Only the Person writing this story knows..."_

"Enough breaking the Fourth wall!" Lee Yelled, Revealing the Ruby Sword she Still had with her.

_"Now...a Question for you. How did it feel, Seeing Marie Get her Childhood Crush, and May Getting a Man of her own, Leaving you alone with no one to Feel... And, I Wonder how May Feels right now, It's getting a bit rainy..."_

" SHUT UUUPP!" Lee Yelled at the top of her voice, Raising the Sword and Charging at Poltergeist, before being propelled right through the wall into the 13th room.

Poltergeist disappeared, only to Flash back in the 13th. _" The Anger...It never is good, it causes you to think can cause anything... you can come of as Smug, when in truth you're just trying to annoy the person you hate. trying to make them Feel Angry"_

Lee Erupted again, Charging at Poltergeist, only Poltergeist vanished, leaving Lee to Crash into the Empty Bed. at that instant, she Heard a Door Opening.

Curious, Lee Stood herself up, Pocketing the Sword in the Hammerspace everyone has, and Left the Girls Dorm, and Walked down the Stairs.

**BAM!**

* * *

Lee Stood up, After Clashing into someone at the Stairs, She Fell Right on top of the Stairs, Looking down at the Person who currently lay flat on their back on the Floor of the First Floor.

He was Ginger, and Pale, With Freckles. He wore a Black Windbreaker Jacket with a Red Top under it. He was also rather Chubby, Somewhere in-between Johnny's Head and Marie's Belly in Width.

The Man Stood up. "Why did ya Do that, Eh?" The Man Asked.

"Because i was walking down the stairs" Lee Answered.

"In a Abandoned Prepatory School. Kind of Shady, Are you a robber?" He asked.

"No, I am not a Robber, I'm Lee" Lee Answered. "Besides, You're in a Abandoned Prepatory School too. So You're Shady as well."

"Well i used to go here, At least i have a Good reason" He Snarked Back at her.

"Good Reason? Snicket Stone's somewhere else now, This place is going to be demolished. Although, considering that Beer Belly. I think it would make sense, you look like a builder" She Snarked back at him.

"Maybe i can build a Prison to keep Shady Redhead's Like you in!"

"You're a Shady Redhead as well!" Lee Pointed out his hypocrisy as he Walked down the Hallaway, Into the Suddenly Open Door that was not opened that probably led to the classrooms.

"A Shady Person wouldn't tell others their names. And you haven't told me yours. So you're a shady person." She Concluded

"It's Dilan. So Shut up!" He Sneered as he Left to the classrooms.

"What's with that Guy?" Lee Grimaced, That Plump Moron was really annoying her, and they only talked for 1 minute. Shrugging Her Shoulders, She Went Back Upstairs.

Lee Checked all the Rooms Remaining in the Female Dormitory, and Found Nothing of Intrest, that is Until she went to the Very Last Room there was, Only Peeking Slightly through the door, to See the Slug-Lady, Standing near the bed and reading a book.

"Huh. Guess these things still have Humanoid Priorities.." Lee Thought Aloud.

That was a Bad idea. the Slug-Lady Instantly Put down her Book, and Stared at Lee Rather Oddly. It then said something that sounded like it was a Alien Language, And then Preceeded to Move at Human Speeds of Running. Naturally This is What Lee Did, Lee Ran down the Stairs, Shortly Followed by the Slug-Lady.

Lee Continued Running, Jumping to the Side to Avoid a Sickly Green Hunk of Saliva flying out of the Slug-Lady. Lee Ran into the Classroom's Section, And Ran Upstairs, Trying all Doors, the 2nd to Last Door was the only one Unlocked, So Lee Ran in there.

When She Ran. She Skidded to a Halt upon entrance, as she was face to face with Poltergeist.

Lee Looked Behind Her, and Saw the Slug-Lady Approaching.

_"Uh uh uh..." _Poltergeist Said, as...Oddly Enough... She Propelled The Slug-Lady out of the school, and into the Basement.

"Uh...Thanks?"

_"I wouldn't put it Like that...I'd put it like the Only Single Lady in her Household, the One Who has no dreams and no plans in life other than to find the perfect man. then the storm comes and things go Wacky! the storm comes and she's somehow still smart-alec. and Seemingly Choosing random people to Hang out with. Or Annoy. Someone **LIKE YOU!"**_

Poltergeist suffered a Very sudden moodshift (Not that his whole scenario wasn't Sudden to Lee in the first place.) and Propelled herself into Lee, Slamming her against a Innocent Wall and strangling her.

"W..Wh...Wha..gha!?" Lee Tried to Talk as the Poltergeist Strengthened her Grip on Lee's Neck.

_"No Hopes to Gain anything in life! No Dreams to Pursue! No Man to Capture the Heart of! What type of Uselss Nothing are you!?"_

When poltergeist's rage strangling stopped, She Vanished, and Lee was Left to Lie on the Floor, holding onto her throat in pain, Trying to Catch her Breath.

Lee Heard some Noises, Like Things being Thrown around, then She Passed out.

When Lee Awoke, It was Probaly Way into the Afternoon. if not, Way into the Whole Week. Lee Honestly had no idea how long she's been unconcious. She Stood up, Leaning against a Crate for Support, and she Felt into her Pocket. it was where she placed the Envelope and Paper Earlier, but, there was something else inside it now. A Grenade.

"Was Poltergeist planning on Blowing me up?" She Asked herself aloud. before Checking, Seeing it wasn't In Explode Mode, and Pocketing it Again, you Never Know, It Could be Useful...

Sighing to Herself, Lee Heaved herself Out of the Room, To the Other Rooms in the Class Room Section. Suprisingly, None of them were Locked. But then,She Walked into the Lower Floor, and into the Science Room.

At that Instant, She Saw Dilan Sitting on a Table, Looking through pictures in a Camera.

"What...?" Dilan Said, when he Saw Lee. Lee Tried to Steady herself, only to fall over again. "What happened!?"

"...There's a Super Psycho...Here...It Attacked Me..." Lee Groaned,

"What? If something attacked you it was probaly a Common Ruffian" Dilan Explained, despite being ridicously Wrong, as he Helped Lee Up, "Super-Psycho's are Common Balony and Flashpoint was just made as a Cash Cow made by a Guy who watches to Much Mis-Fits and spends all his time on the internet, and The People in Peach Creek Pretended it was real To Look Superior."

"Wha...What makes you...Thi...Think That?" Lee Asked, Putting most of her Strength into Staying concious, not so much focusing on standing up.

"The Lemon Brook Squealer, But that's Not Important." Dilan Brought out a Bottle of Lucozade. "Here's Something to Help you Feel Better. A Energy Drink."

Lee Smiled a Little, and Took It. "Not Much From the Guy Who Called me A Robber, But..."

" Look, I Was Just Angry from You Colliding with me. I personally Still Think You're Shady, But Accept my Fizzy." Dilan Apologized then topped it of with a Joke that's Not even Funny. "I'll be of Now.. If that Drink Doesn't help then you might need to Sleep, I've been here for a while. and i haven't encountered any Super-Psycho. I'll be In the Auditorium if you need me" Dilan Said as he Left the Room.

Lee Smiled a Bit on the Inside, and Instantly took a Few Sips of the Drink. Only 4 sips and she was Fully Energized. Feeling a Bit Better, Lee Went Back to the Hallway, and Noticed straight away that one of the Offices were open.

Curious, Lee Looked in. It was a Staff Room, it was empty for 2 things, A Note, and a Safe. the Note Read 'I am so Proud of Martin for Graduating so Early, But i just realized his Birthday is my Safe number, talk about coincedence"

And the Safe was a Safe. Lee Immediatly had a Thought that Proved Dilan was right in her Being a Shady Robber, And Cracked the Safe Lock '0204'. Inside, was a Crowbar.

Lee Sighed, Taking the Crowbar and Moving on. Then, She Continued walking on, and for the First time in forever. She Looked down the stairs, and Tried opening the Basement Door.

Suprisingly, It Opened. She was shocked. as she Saw the Lady-Slug, Lee Forgot all about her. Wielding her Ruby Sword, Lee Backed away,

" DILAN!" She Called "The Psycho's Back!

She Could tell Dilan was ignoring her, So She Ran.

She Ran Into the Auditorium, Dilan was Sitting on the one desk in the room.

"Hey Lee" He said, are you feeling better.

The Slug-Lady ran into the Auditorium

"...WHAT THE SMEG IS THAT THING!?" Dilan Freaked, as Lee Got to him and turned around.

"Here" Lee Handed him a Crowbar.

"WHAT IS THAT!?"

"That's the Super Psycho i was on about!"

"...So those things are real..."

They Immediatly Left their Conversation. As The Slug-Lady Spat out some Mucus that Stuck itself Right on the Board behind Dilan. Who was Scared Smegless. In a Mild Moment of Improvisation, Lee Executed Her Plan with one word.

"Run!"

And So Dilan and Lee Both Ran Past the Slug-Lady, Who Duly Gave Chase. The Humans Ran out of the Auditorium. And Engaged in Conversation Whilst Avoiding the Sticky Saliva Being Spat out of the Slug's Mouth.

"Do You Have a Plan!?" Dilan Asked in Frenzy, Already Panting for breath.

"No!" Lee Answered, As she Ducked to avoid a Saliva.

"Well, I think i Do!" Dilan Replied "The Reason this place Closed Down and Moved is Because of a Gas Leak!"

"And That aid's us How!?" The Slug-Lady Suddenly Increased in Speed.

"By Helping us live! That Room has a Secret Entrance that the Slug-Lady won't fit through!" Dilan Explained.

"All Right, Lead the Way, Dilan!" Lee Said, as Dilan Sidestepped to Dodge a Piece of Saliva, only to Trip up. "Come on!" Lee Grabbed Dilan by the Arm, and preceeded to pull him up as the Slug-Lady Advanced, when he finally stepped up, Lee Found Herself Wishing so fast the Thing Would Go away as Dilan Lead her to the Room, It was in the Basement, or Next to the Basement. Dilan pushed a Few Boxes near the Wall out of the way, only for two sticky Tounges to Leave Slug-Ladies Mouth and Stuck to the Two, Trying to Pull them near her.

"Now what!?" Dilan Freaked.

"Crowbar it off!" Lee Suggested as she used her Ruby Sword as a saw, Dilan slowly started to do the same.

Through Minutes of being Pulled into the Mouth of a Lady-Slug, Chainsaw-ing without a Chainsaw, Lee and Dilan Eventually Got It of.

"I'll Hold it Back! You Do the Secret Entrance Thingy." Lee Said, as She Grabbed her sword And Began Fundamentally Slicing through the Slug Lady, only for her to stick Back together. While Dilan Moved the Boxes out of the way, and pushed on a Top Brick.

Lee Got Flung into the Ceiling.

Dilan Thought for a bit, and then Pressed the Middle Brick

Lee Was Pushed through the Door,and then retracted until she bounced of the Slug-Lady, Hitting the Wall next to Dilan.

"Aw, Now i need to do that again."

While Dilan repeated the Code. Lee Was Flung around Constantly. Until Eventually..

"Done!" Dilan Claimed, as a Passage opened up.

Lee Immediatly Crawled through, as Did Dilan. Although, Since Dilan was Larger he Had Slightly More Trouble with the Combined Effort of Holding his Stomach in and Crawling, the Slug-Lady tried to Follow, but ended up Trapped.

* * *

Lee and Dilan Popped out of a Floor Tile. And Looked around.

"We Need to get out of this room, Now!" Dilan Freaked, as he tried the door.

"Why?"

"I mentioned it already, this room is Leaking Gas!" Dilan Freaked.

"Isn't there another Secret Exit?"

"Well...Yes, But you Need a Key!"

"What Key?"

"It's not a Key, But used as a Key!"

Lee Thought for a while, and saw a Small Rectanglur Empty Space. Thinking for a bit ( and trying to Hold her breath) She Occasionally coughed, then, she remembered, and while the Gas was affecting her head. she put the crowbar into the Box. Lo and Behold as it Opened. Dilan and Lee Ran into teh Secret Room, Up the Stairs, and to the door.

* * *

When Dilan and Lee Left the Room. They Stayed there, near the 'Broken Elevator' Door in the Library. Trying to Catch their Breath.

Dilan Lifted his Head, Looked at Lee...and then Passed out.

"DILAN!" Lee Yelled.

Lee Herself Felt a Bit Lightheaded, Taking a Few Sips of her Energy Drink, All She Knew is Dilan was Tired. So She took him to the Medical Room and put him in the bed. Leaving a Note there, She Preeceded to Walk through the Door, But Something stopped her.

"Wait..." Dilan Said,

"Dilan! Are you Okay!?" Lee Asked, as she ran back to him.

"Yeah...Just Tired, I'll be Going Home now..."

"Okay. I guess you breathed in a Little to much Gas."

"Yeah...You Live in Peach Creek Don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll Visit sometime. Also, Here's a thing i found." Dilan Replied, Handing a Map. It seemed to Lead nowhere in particular.

"Uh...Thanks." Lee Said, As Dilan left the Bed, they walked out of the School Together, she got in her Car. and left Lemon Brook, She only had one question in her mind.

_Why Does that School have So Many Secret Passages?_

* * *

[Next time on: Chasing the Storm]

"Don't worry, Lee , I'm Here!"

"What is that thing!?" Lee Gaped, as she saw what was in front of her.

"Give me the Boy!" He Yelled. as the Monstrosity slowly advanced.

**"YOU LEAVE MY HALF-PINT ALONE!"**


	4. Are you Coming Home?

**Chasing the Storm**

**S1EP4"Are you Coming Home?"**

_"Hey, Marie._

_Yeah, I've trailed around all the Addresses and maps and you'll never believe it. I'm Going Back to Peach Creek... I know,... Yes. It's Weird..But it's happening.. I'm Using a Phone at the Police Station. Yeah, I'm Not in trouble or anything. It's just I'm Using there phone to tell you i'll Be Back soon._

_Oh, Really..That's Great!_

_Glad to hear he's back! Marie!_

_Anyway How about we all meet outside the Baseball Stadium. Bring May, Nikola and Double D with you._

_Yeah, See ya."_

* * *

"_Wait..." Dilan Said,_

_"Dilan! Are you Okay!?" Lee Asked, as she ran back to him._

_"Yeah...Just Tired, I'll be Going Home now..."_

_"Okay. I guess you breathed in a Little to much Gas."_

_"Yeah...You Live in Peach Creek Don't you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I'll Visit sometime. Also, Here's a thing i found." Dilan Replied, Handing a Map. It seemed to Lead nowhere in particular._

_"Uh...Thanks." Lee Said, As Dilan left the Bed, they walked out of the School Together, she got in her Car. and left Lemon Brook._

Lee Sighed, Walking On the Path, following some dots on the map that appeared overnight. It lead her all the Way through a Ghost town. She walked right past a Empty Hotel. it Reminded her a Lot of Hotel Beuhnaleim.

_Sue Said Nothing, She Winked at Lee. And then Opened the Box. Sure Enough. everything was there._

_"Since you Found your Box. I guess i'll be Going Now?" Lee Guessed._

_"Sure. You came from the Motorway, Right. Let me Help you." With a Upwards movement of her Arms. Rubies from outside the Hotel Gathered and Produced a Bridge from the Hotel to the Motorway._

_"I Hope you find what you're looking for, Like i Did mine." Sue Said, Closing her box. and Leaving with both a Blush and a Smile on her face._

_"I hope we meet again."_

When Lee Thought about it, Sue and Dilan both knew what they were doing,Sue was Looking for the Box, Lee Didn't even Know what Dilan was up to, But Lee was just walking around going Nowhere. For a Few Day's Now She's been walking around, Trailing Address's and Map's sent by Poltergeist. Not Going Anywhere in Particular. When Lee Thought about It, She Felt Jealous about Sue. Having Someone to Love,Even if they Did break up. Although it wasn't Clear, Lee Knew that Dilan Knew what he was Doing. While Lee was just going wherever the Various Things took her. Driving Her Car all over the Place, She had Sent Messages to Marie but lately She's Been on her Own Way, Really.

Trying to Block any more Memories out of her head. Lee Kept Going on. Following Her Map, She Passed right passed a Train Station, that was Bizarrely the Only Active Area, in that Trains occasionally Stopped by, only Noone Left the Train at this Stop. and Noone Got on. Lee Felt No Need to use the Train, Peach Creek is only a 3 Hour Drive from the Ghost Town.

Lee Continued Walking on, When She Got to her Destination. She FOund she was nowhere near the Ghost Town, just in front of some big white Building that most Likely is Abandoned As Well. Sighing, Lee Walked in.

* * *

Lee's First thoughts upon Entering the Place (which upon Entering, She Could Tell Straight away it was a Hospital, again, abandoned) where, Nothing Here but a Map and some Nothing, Aside from the Hotel and School, everywhere else she went had little to nothing in it. But then, She Merely Had to Listen to Know Things would be different this time round.

It sounded like a Little Boy...Singing a Strange song.

_"When i Go to Heaven i Don't wanna be...  
A Wannabe Who Played by All the Rules...  
__A Common Misconception if you Wanna Be...  
Considered One Of Heaven's Finest Tools"_

Lee Followed the Voice up the Stairs, and then opened the Door to what looked like a Pub, only more suitable to all Ages, Sure enough. there was a Odd Little Kid Singing in the room.

_"Who's to Say you're Any Better Than-  
a Totoro, Salamander  
Cob of Corn or, Seaweed Salad  
Pair of Shoes, Even a Old umbrella  
If you Must Refuse, This is What i Tell ya..."_

Looking at the Kid From Behind, he was wearing a Blue Cap, and a Blue Sleeveless hoodie, with a White Shirt under it. his hair was poofy and Blond.

_"Dinosaur's all Die..  
So Will You and I...  
Dinosaur's all Die...  
So Will y-"_

"Hey, Kid" Lee Called Out, The Kid Stopped Singing and Looked at her. Lee Could See his Eyes were a Watery Blue, and his Shirt had the Word 'Wild' on it. Printed in Beige Letters. Lee Could Tell Straight Away he was a Super-Psycho, Because of the Whisker's Peeking out of his Face and Arms.

Lee Froze, But She could tell he was Harmless. If he wasn't, he Probaly would've already attacked her." What are you doing here..?"

No Response.

"What's your Name?"

No Response.

"Why are you Here, Squirt? Where's your Mum?"

He's Not Saying Anything.

"You're Not Mute...Because i heard you singing earlier..So Why aren't you talking!?" Lee Snapped.

"...Mama Said not to Talk to Strangers..." The Kid Weeped.

"Well Let's Introduce each other...I'm Lee. So, What's yer Name, Half-Pint?" Lee Asked, Holding out her Hand.

"Furri"

"Furri?" Lee Asked, Pulling her Hand back.

"Yeah, Feel my arm..." Furri Ordered, holding his arm out, Lee Did so, Feeling the Various Whisker's on his Skin.

"Feel's Furry, So...Furri!"

"Yeah, I Guess it Does..." Lee Mused, Pulling her arm away "What are you doing here anyway? Where is your Mum?"

"...Looking for something..." Furri Answered

"What?"

"I...I Don't Know, We were Walking in the Forest that Splits Lemon Brook and Apple Stream, then She went back home to get something, and for me to wait outisde this Hospital. I was getting Kind of Cold So I Came in here..."

Lee Didn't Necassarily Know what to Think. She Could Always take him to a Police Station, But She didn't know where he lived. Although considering he was a Obvious Super-Psycho, She Assumed he lived in peach creek. "You Live in Peach Creek, Don't you?" She Asked, Crouching so she was at Eye-Level with the Tyke.

"Yeah.."

"It's only a 3 Hour Drive from here." Lee Explained "I can Take you Back, If you Want."

"No!" Furri Yelled, Sliding backwards a Bit as his Eyes Shined Yellow, as well as his Whiskers.

"W-What's wrong?" Lee Asked Standing up. " Could take you back to your Mama, So No Problem."

"...No, Mama Said to Wait Here"

"And when was that?"

"...A Week After the Storm"

"That was Ages ago. You Really Should go back to Peach Creek... I'm Sure you're Mummy's Worried about you."

**"NO! MY MUM SAID TO WAIT! HERE! SO I'M WAITING! HERE!" **Furri Yelled, as the Yellow on his Whiskers and eyes started Shining Brighter, the Floor Around him started Prancing with Psychic Volts. He Shed a Tear and Ran out of the Room.

"Furri!" Lee Yelled out, As she Then Noticed He was not coming back into the room. She Heard him crying nearby Outside the Room.

For a Few Minutes, Lee Didn't Move a Muscle. This would be the Exact Moment Poltergeist would normally turn up.

* * *

For Several More Minutes, Lee Moved No Muscles, and No Poltergeist Appeared. The Crying Noise and Psychic Volts eventually Stopped, Showing Furri had apparantly Calmed down. but that was all.

"Oh well, No Poltergeist For once. Guess There isn't a pattern to this after all" Lee Chirped as she walked out of the Room. Furri Wasn't Nearby, and the Place was throughly Deserted. The Majority of the Doors were Jammed. Lee Only Found Two Door's that weren't Jarred, One was empty... and the Other...

Lee Looked at the Thing on the Floor, A Dead Cat, The Fetus' Of it's Babies pulled out, one of which holding onto a Bloody Key, Lee Pulled the Key away from the Dead Fetus, and made careful note to wash her hands in the next Bathroom she finds.

"Gross"

At that Moment, Lee Heard Noises outside the Room She was in, Curious, She Slightly Opened the Door.

There were 4 people there.

The First was a Female Teen wearing rather...Odd Clothes, with Flowing Blond hair and Watery Blue Eyes.

The Second was another Lady, only she was African-American, With a White Afro. Complete with a Orange Jazz Jacket.

The Third Looked a lot like someone she saw on television, quaffed Jet Black hair, Yellow Eyes, and Jaws like a Submarine.

The Fourth was a Rather Average Looking man, exept for his Rather Big Belly and Bigger Mouth. as well as his Hands glowing a Type of Brown. unlike the rest, which were either in their late teens or early 20's, This guy looked to be middle-aged.

Lee Kept herself hidden while Listening to them all talk.

"So, The Furry Should be Somewhere around here..." The Middle-Aged Man Said.

"Apparantly" Was the Blond Lady's Reply, She had a Very Thick Bronx Accent.

"I just want to say...I still don't know what this is about." The Third Guy Said, Itching the Back of his head a bit.

The Bronx Girl and Middle Aged Man looked at Him.

"Well, I was only Recruited Yesterday, And all..." The Third Continued

"Listen, Copenhagen. Storm Struck. you have Powers, Serve Epochabyss. Problem Solved!" The African-American Lady Snapped. "And we need to find The Furry" She Barked, as The Bronx Girl led the Group Onwards.

"Chill out, A Few weeks in i'll be one of His top guys." Copenhagen Boasted as the Four continued on,

The Middle Aged Man, However, Stopped to Sneak a Peak at Lee, She Moved herself to behind the door so The Middle-Aged couldn't see her.

"Come On, Derek!" The Bronx Girl yelled once they reached the top. He Shrugged and Followed the Rest.

* * *

Lee Checked the Left and Right After Seeing that Noone Was There. She Immediatly Ran out of the Room and Downstairs. She Heard his footsteps going downstairs at one point while waiting for Poltergeist to show up, and it seemed a golden rule for Poltergeist to appear After something important happened.

Lee Continued Walking through the Lobby, And then Checked into the Actual Patient Area on the First Floor. All the Rooms were Empty, Then Lee saw another Pair of stairs, Walked to teh Second Floor and Noticed that One of the Doors was Open Slightly, Peeking in, She Saw Furri. He Seemed to have Calmed down a bit, Sitting on a Patient Bed, Twiddling his Thumbs. Humming Some song or Another, He had Stopped Glowing, at least.

"Oy, Kiddo." Lee Said, as she Entered the Room and sat on a Stool near him. "Have you Calmed Down?"

"Yeah" Furri Said in a Half-Smile. as He Looked up at Her

"So, I really Think You Should go back to Peach Creek." Lee Sighed

"But Mama Said i should wait here. I'm Not Scared if that's what you're worried about! i'm a Big Boy!" Furri Claimed.

At that Moment, Lee Got a Idea. She Knew Exactly How to Keep this type of Kid nearby. "Gee, must be Really Brave... Spending Who Knows how long in this Hotel Alone Just to wait For your Mother..." Lee Praised, And Noticed How Good of a Actor she was.

"Yep!" Furri Nodded Happily.

"I'm Still Scared of Being Alone.. If only there was someone Brave Enough to Protect me..." She Acted, Hoping That Noone was going to read this on The Internet or Something.

It Took a While, But Eventually She got a Response.

"Don't Worry, Lee, I'm here"

Lee Only Looked at him Quisicallly, As Furri Stood up and Held his Arm Up in a Super-Cheesy Pose.

"I'm Here to Be With you! I'll Protect you!" He Cheered himself on.

"Wow, I'm So Lucky, Let's get going" Lee Continued to Act on her own Way as they Left the Room, Really Happy that she wouldn't need to act like that anymore.

* * *

After Several Minutes of Walking Around Lee and Furri took a Little Break in the Room they Had met in. she Helped herself to her Favorite: Blue Flavored Slush Puppie From the Various Drink Holders, And Had Gave a Cherry Coke to Furri.

"I guess you're Going to Stay here no matter what..." Lee Sighed, Taking a Few Sips from her Slush Puppie.

"Yeah...I Know Mama Will Come Back for me!" Furri Nodded, as he Attempted to Remove the Lid from his Drink.

"You Need Help With that?" Lee Asked, as she Sat down near him.

Furri Looked at the Cup and Attempted to Remove the Lid a Few More Times. Before Nodding Sadly.

"Here" Lee Said, as she Slid it CounterClock wise and it Practically Flew Off. Comically Bouncing of every surface until it skidded out of the Room.

"Wow..." Furri Gaped, as Lee Half-Smiled, Handing the Coke Back to Furri. And taking more sips from her Slush Puppie, Suprised at How It's Still Fresh.

Furri Smiled at Lee, as He Began to Drink the Coke.

"Do Ya Like it?" Lee Asked,

"Yep!" Furri Smiled, as his Whisker's started to Glow a Little Bit. Lee Smiled a Bit Herself. She Walked out of the Room, as Furri Followed and Looked out of the window.

"It's Getting Kind of Dark, and I Haven't found any Clues yet"

Furri Didn't say anything, He Just Grabbed onto Lee's hand (which was at his eye level), and Began to Hug Lee.

Then, He Said Something "Please don't be upset..."

Lee Looked at him, And Smiled Slightly. Moving in to a Little Mini-Hug.

At that Second, Furri's Whisker's Started to Twitch.

"What is it, Furri?" Lee Asked, as she Looked in the Direction he was.

* * *

" Come on, You're the One who Can Sense these Things, you should Know where the Furry is"

"Not just that, There's another Creature with him"

" I'm Suprised a Little Kid is causing this Much of a Fuss"

" This _Little Kid_ is a Time-Travelling Immortal!"

" And...?"

" This _Little Kid _is who he Wants us to Look for!"

* * *

Lee Listened to teh Conversation a Bit more. "Furri...I think we should Leave...Now..."

"Why?"

"You can Hear them, They want to Hurt you!" Lee Shouted, But not to loudly so The People couldn't hear her.

"But, They Said Time Travelling..." Furri Moaned, as Lee began to Walk away.

Lee Said Nothing, Furri's Whisker's Twitched a Bit more, Then he began Running. Still Holding onto Lee's Hand, he Ran Upstairs, and into the Counseling Room.

For two seconds, Lee Saw two Shadow's at the Chairs. One looked like Poltergeist, the Other looked like a Man. Lee Blinked, and they both dissapeared.

"What was that?" Lee Asked herself.

"What? What was what?" Furri Asked,

"Oh...Nothing, I think."

Lee Heard Footsteps Nearby, yet they Passed the Room completly. Going into one of the Empty Rooms, which was some place She had yet to Be. Looking Outside, She saw the Afro Lady walking into a Office.

"They seem to have missed us completly." Lee Noted, as she closed the Door.

"Oh, Well... They did Say _Time Travelling_..." Furri Pointed out

"And?"

"I can't do that" Furri Explained Nonchalantly about his Inability to Travel through time.

"Oh, Wait here. Furri." Lee Said, Furri Looked at her, And Walked out of the Room.

* * *

Copenhagen,Derek, The Bronx-Girl and teh Afro Lady were in the Office. Looking around.

"The Guy couldn't be that big could he?" Copenhagen Asked. As He Opened a Closet, Only Finding it Filled to the Brim with Bats

"I Don't think You're Sensory Skills are working, Molisn." Derek Thought Aloud, Everyone Ignored Him though.

"First of, You meant to Say 'That guy Couldn't be so 'Small' " The Bronx-Girl Corrected The Actor. " And Derek, Shut up"

"Yes, Please... You're a 40 Year old Hanging with 1 17 year old and a Whatever Age Robert is and a 21 year old. Pedo" The Afro Lady Snorted.

At that Instant, Lee Walked into the Room.

The Bronx Girl, Afro Lady, Derek and Copenhagen instantly Stopped their Minor Bickering to Look at the Tanned Ginger.

"Hey, Molisn Is this the Lady?" The Bronx-Girl Asked.

The Afro Lady, Apparantly Called 'Molisn' Closed her Eyes and Concentrated "No... This Sheila's Normal. Luna, Sorry"

'Luna' Sighed, "You. Non-Super Psycho, I'd Like you to get out of here"

"Why?" Was Lee's Response.

"Because we're Busy" Molisn Answered in Luna's Stead. "So Buzz Of, We're Looking for the Furry"

"Furry?"

"Yeah...F...U...R...Y.. Furry" Derek noted.

"No...That Spells-"

"I CAN SENSE HIM!" Molisn shouted Very Loudly, as Everyone Took Several Minutes to Recover. "The Furry, He's Here!"

"Did anyone else read that Thing?" Lee Asked.

"Nope, Only me." Derek Answered.

Lee said Nothing. She Just Stared at Derek, Incredibly Confused. This Middle Aged man, Can't even Spell 'Furry'. She continued staring at him, Until Molisn gave her a Wake-Up-Call.

"Maybe you guys Didn't hear me..." Molisn Continued, "The Furry is right outside this Room."

Everyone Froze, And Looked at the Door, at that Instant. Furri Opened it.

"Lee, What's ..Wrong?"

* * *

"Lee, What's... Wrong?"

Lee Turned back around, Luna Looked like she had found something that had somehow avoided her for a Century. Derek and Copenhagen Shared a Jerky Smirk, Molisn However Simply Looked at him. As she Silently Pulled out a Bizarre Device.

"What is that Thing!?" Lee Gaped at what was in front of her.

Molisn Pointed it in Furri's Direction. and pushed a Button on it, Derek suddenly changed, his eyes turned a maddening red, then he crouched down, in apparant pain. Only, He was Smiling.

"What is that Thing..?" Lee asked Again.

Derek Crouched down even Deeper. Lee Backed away, As Furri Held onto her Leg, scared. Luna and Copenhagen merely Looked at Derek, then Taking their Confused Stare to Molisn. who's finger was still on the button.

"What is that thing?" Lee asked AGAIN

No response, as all of a Sudden Derek Shot up and A Bizarre Creator Jumped out of his Belly, He still seemed alive as his Flesh Morphed to Cover up the Resulting hole.

**"WHAT IS THAT THING!?"**Lee Freaked, as Furri Let go of Lee's Leg's and Ran Out of the Room to Who Knows where.

That **Thing** in question; Very much Resembled the Creature from the Alien's Movie. if you Know what that looks like, Make it Brown, and give it two Horns on it's head. you'll probaly know what it Looks like.

Lee Took one Look at the Alien-Resembling-Creature and Froze Momentarily, as Luna,Copenhagen and Molisn followed it after Furri, Derek Stayed Hunched over in his little corner, With a Gun next to him.

Fearing the Worst, Lee Picked up the Gun and Placed it in her Hammerspace. As she walked out of the Room, She quickly turned into a Jog, then a Run, then a Sprint. She couldn't hear Him But she was fairly Close to Luna, Copenhagen and Molisn, She saw them running Upstairs even more, She Followed them to the Second to Top floor, where they ran through the emergency exit, she followed them as well. She continued Chasing them until she Found the Emergency Exit to the Roof, She Took the Ruby Sword out of her Hammer-Space. and then Ran through the Door.

* * *

Furri Continued Running, Running away from the Creature, He had Ran to the Roof, and Tripped over a Stray Newspaper, He landed looking up, And noticed how Cloudy things had suddenly gotten. He Sat himself up and Continued to Run to the Edge of the Roof. Unfornately, There was a Fence there, as well as a 30-foot Drop. Furri Turned around, and looked at the Monster and Three Humans following Behind it.

"Give me the Boy!" Molisn Shouted, commanding the Monster as it Slowly Approached Furri.

"N...No...G...Go away...Go...A. ..."

**"YOU LEAVE MY HALF-PINT ALONE!"**

Everyone Stopped whatever they were doing to Look at Lee, Catchign her Breath after Yelling at the Top of her Lungs. Holding a Ruby Sword.

Luna Took a Few steps back. as she Held her hand up and Summoned a Meteor, which Headed Straight for Lee, Who Lunged To the Left to avoid it, Jumping back up she Charged at Luna, Only for a Flurry of Small Comets to Come up and Pelt Lee in the Face Simutaneously, Flinging her into a Wall. Lee Charged at Luna again, This time reflecting several Comets with her Ruby Sword. Until Approaching Luna.

"Get away from FURRY!" Lee Yelled, as she Whacked Luna in the Face Once, Knocking Luna onto the Floor. Presumably Unconsious.

Then, Lee looked Under her, and Saw a Portal. After being given enough time for a "ho boy" Lee Fell through and Within Seconds found herself Falling from the Sky Right above where she was in the first place.

Lee Looked Down and at Reasonable Pace she'd Probaly Become a Bloody mess at contact with the ground.

Then, it Looked like a Shield of Red Appeared, and When Lee made Contact she Fell Relatively Slower than She normally Would. at least enough to Land Without Injuring herself. When she made contact with The floor. Copenhagen Froze,

"That wasn't meant to Happen!" He Yelled, as he Teleported Right behind Lee, Who Smacked him in the Face once with the Ruby Sword. Which Resulted in him Falling to teh Ground, the Floored Copenhagen then Spread his Legs across, Knocking Lee over as well. For a Few seconds it was basically a Kick-War. Lee and Copenhagen continuously Kicking each other in each other's Legs, Until eventually Lee had Enough and Kicked Copenhagen in the maniere le Grostesque. Which Seemed to be Enough to Knock Copenhagen Down for Good.

Lee Stood up and Looked at her Final Oppenent before the **Thing**. Molisn.

Copenhagen was Writhing on the Floor In Pain, Luna Didn't seem to be moving a Muscle. Lee Looked at them, Then Picked up her Ruby Sword.

Molisn Smiled and then Struck a Kung Fu Pose.

Furri Steadied himself, then started to Glow yellow. looking out at the Sunset. The Only Thing in the Sky not covered by Clouds.

Lee and Molisn Simutaneously Charged at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Back in Peach Creek... a Man with Long red Hair in a Blue Buisness Suit walked past the Elite Residential District.

A Chubby Man was Driving along the Motorway between Lemon Brook and Peach Creek.

Signs of a Thunder Storm were Arriving Progressively fast.

* * *

[Next Time on: Chasing the Storm]

"So, You're Nikola, Right?" Lee Said, Holding out her Hand.

_"I'd Say Storms are Brewing. Good luck..."_

"I'm Sorry, Senoríta. Did you Even think Anyone in this story didn't have powers?"

"Nikola hates me... Big Ed Hates me... **Everyone Hates Me...**"

/

"Trust me, You're after the Wrong guy, FOOLS!" the man Said

_"I guess...You never saw it Coming, Poor May. can never find a man who truly cares,"_

"You take care of this!" Luna yelled, as she and Copenhagen Dissapeared

" Please, Tell me, and be Honest... **Did mama Abandon me or not?**"


	5. Past and Present

**Chasing the Storm**

**S1EP5"Past and Present"**

_The Psychology of Similar Lives-_

_Creatures that live lives simular are Bound to Hate each other, But at the Same Time they Might Like each other too. This can Result in a Vary of different Encounters and if they happen to Live Identical Lives, Sharing each twist and turn, Are Going to Hate each other Even More, yet Like each other at the Same Time. It's a Rare moment of which to People Live completly in sinc, despite never meeting them. And It Happened to Lee Kanker._

_Via Poltergeist._

* * *

Lee Walked out of the Police Station, she had Previously Called Marie and heard the News that Double D was back, At this moment, Lee remembered a lot of things. She Remembered the Day her Third Dad Left the House, Her First gave birth to herself, and the second had May and Marie. Her Third dad was her favorite, although... He was the only one he remembered.

She also Remembered the Day of the Storm, Lee's family had Moved into a New apartment building that Day, Marie got in just as soon as the Very Big Hailstones arrived. Lee And May themselves had Trouble Running back inside..That memory was always a Little Foggy, she knew that Red lightning struck someone as Soon as she got in her house, But Lee was to Busy she couldn't remember who it was.

Lee Trailed of from memory Lane and Continued on her way. Checking the Address she found one more time. She Walked past the Pier. She walked past Building 7. She walked past a Very intresting Scene of A Bunch of Police chasing a Bouncy Cyborg Guy through town. Then, she arrived at the Baseball Stadium, May,Marie and Nikola were already there.

"Oooh, Here she is Now!" May Squeaked " Hey Lee! Hiiii!"

Lee Only Smirked, as she smiled half-heartedly and waved back, Walzting up to her sisters and Youngest Sister's Boyfriend,

"Hey, Lee... Haven't seen you in a while." Marie Noted

"How many day's has it been?" Lee asked

"A Lot" Marie Answered Vaguely. "Not as Short as a Minute, and Not as Long as a Century,"

"Thanks Marie you're a Real Help" Lee Sighed, as she Quickly Turned to Look at Nikola.

For a Mexican, Nicola looked fairly Stud. with his Short, Black Hair in a French Plait, and a very, **Very** Small Moustache. He wore a White T-Shirt and Brown Baggy Jeans that looked like they were given to him by a Homeless people Charity, But nonetheless After the Mayor made a Decision welcoming Immigrants, like all other Mexican Immigrants in town, Nikola was given a Very Good house.

So, You're Nikola, Right?" Lee said, Holding out her hand.

Nikola just stared for a bit " Yeah, I'm Nikola, I assume you're Lee, No?"

"Yes" Lee said, Waiting for Nikola to hold out his hand as well. he seemed not to get the hint.

"Sorry, Lee...He's still not used to Our Customs." May Excused Nikola.

"But...Mexican's still shake hands for greeting's don't they?" Lee asked.

"Well...Yes, but. we do it so we hold our hand like similar to how a Waitor holds a bowl, with another hand on top. Mexican's, like most people, hold their hands sideways and catch the handshake" May Explained, proving to her sister's yet again that she is not a Idiot.

"Ah, Thank You May" Nikola said, as he Put his hand on Lee's as they Shook.

While they Were shaking, Lee was on of her own trail of thought. She had remembered one thing Poltergeist said before Lee and Furri left the Hospital.

_"I'd say Storms are Brewing. Good Luck"_

* * *

Lee Stood up and Looked at her Final Oppenent before the **Thing**. Molisn.

Copenhagen was Writhing on the Floor In Pain, Luna Didn't seem to be moving a Muscle. Lee Looked at them, Then Picked up her Ruby Sword.

Molisn Smiled and then Struck a Kung Fu Pose.

Furri Steadied himself, then started to Glow yellow. looking out at the Sunset. The Only Thing in the Sky not covered by Clouds.

Lee and Molisn Simutaneously Charged at each other.

Lee got the First Hit, Slugging Molisn in the Head straight away. Molisn was instantly Floored, then she Swerved her Legs, Knocking Lee Over. then Molisn Suddenly Lifted her Foot up and Got Lee with a kick in the head, Knocking Lee upwards, to Fall straight on her Back.

Lee Stood back up And Punched Molisn in the Face again, Molisn then leaned to her Right and Roundhouse Kicked Lee in the Chest, Knocking her into the Railings stopping people from falling while standing atop the ceiling.

Molisn Giggled slightly, as Her hand suddenly Glowed. Sending a Glowing Ball at Lee.

At that Second, a Yellow shield Set itself up, Psychic Volts scattered around it, Lee looked at furri, Who had stretched his arms out somewhat, his Whisker's and Eyes glowing Yellow.

Shocked, molisn Began Sending more Glowing Balls at Lee, The Physic Wall deflected each one. and eventually Went Flying into Molisn. Sending her Flying right through the Door to the Emergency Exit Exit.

Angered, Molisn staggered back up, seeing as the Physic Field was gone. she Began Charging again. Until, A Red Orb was strategically Placed to Trap Molisn and the **Thing**.

at that Second, Luna Moved her Arm slightly, Sitting herself up, Copenhagen seemed to only have enough strength to open his eyes.

Lee looked at Furri, and noticed how he wasn't glowing. thus not using his power.

Then, Lee heard a Type of Flute. but, upon Looking upwards, saw it was a Red-Headed man standing atop a Red Floor . the Red floor lowered, upon Close contact with the hospital Roof, he stepped of and he opened his mouth to speak. Lee saw that the Whistling noise came from the fact he was missing a Fang, or whatever the type of Tooth was called._ (Note. Lee just doesn't know the Tooth name.)_

"You're after the wrong guy. Fools" the man Said, pointing a Finger at Luna, then Copenhagen, then the Entrapped Molisn.

"The Note Said the Furry..and he is the furry" Luna Said, Noting how this Red-Head without a Tooth looked like a Somewhat younger Epochabyss.

"Tell me...Did anyone else read the note?" He asked.

noone said a word.

"Trust me, you're after the Wrong guy. FOOLS!" the man said, again. Psychically Flinging the note into Luna's Face.

"F...U...R...Y..That Spells Fury!" Luna yelled in anger, as she got up.

"Wow. You can Read. it's a miracle" Lee snarked.

"SHUT UP! You take care of this!" Luna yelled, as she and Copenhagen Dissapeared.

The Orb entrappign Molisn and The Creature dissapeared as well. Molisn merely blushed and ran down the stairs muttering something about showing Derek what-for, Leaving Lee to Tango with the Rip-Off-From-Aliens Creature, with a Strange Toothless Red head that whistled everytime he spoke watching from the distance.

"God. I love my Life..."

* * *

While Lee was daydreaming memories of her wonderful time with Molisn. the Red head, and the Abandoned hospital, She was half-Mindedly Walking around with May, Marie and Nikola, currently they were all in the Pier. so to Speak, the Pier was something A Nerd who goes on tvtropes would refer to as a 'Genius Loci' and a 'Camp Gay', and Talking to a little girl.

"As i was saying Hon, There is no reason to be scared of the Mushroom man" The Pier Explained. Oddly enough in the World of weird things that was what caught her attention.

The Next thing to catch her attention, was Dilan. Who had just left the 'Mushroom Man' with some Shitaki.

"Mmm...Man, Hector was right. this stuff is good" He Savoured the Shitaki, then He noticed Lee kanker.

They just walked past each other, as May was saying something about a flying turnip she just saw, and Nikola blushing on the Lady balancing on a ball of water.

Lee looked in the direction of the Water-Ball Lady, and Noticed how essentially she was a Non-Shadow version of Poltergeist, with her Hair being mainly Ginger with Blue and Yellow streaks, and Wearing a Performance Leotard. and sure enough, The Lady's hair style was a combination of all the Kankers. And her Physique Matched Poltergeist perfectly.

At the Instant the Ball-Lady made eye Contact with Lee, she Dissapeared into nothing. confusing more than one innocent Spectator.

At that Instant, Nikola himself snapped into Attention. Shortly followed by May, Then a boy oozing with green slime. then some Normal Teenager.

Then, Lee looked back at Dilan, who was staring at the Nothing in confusion. Looking around some More, it seemed Everyone slowly stopped what they were doing. even a Balloon that fell out of a girls hand upon her tripping stopped in it's upwards drift to stare at the Nothing.

Curious, Lee Picked up the Balloon, And upon Lowering it into the Fallen Girl's Hand, not a Thing seemed to change, noone noticed. Lee walked up to Dilan, Noticing how he Still had some half-Eaten Shitaki in his mouth, which had also stopped to Stare at teh Nothing.

_"I guess... You never Saw it Coming. Poor May, can never find a man who truly cares"_

Lee knew instantly who the Voice belonged to, and turned around to See Poltergeist Staring intently at May, then at Nikola.

Lee was confused.

* * *

After a While, the Alien Was somewhere on the ground. Near the Entrance to the hospital on The Floor, as in, not on top of the Roof.

Lee, Furri and the Red Headed Man were the Only People there.

After a Few minutes of Staring, the Red headed Man Dissapeared. Leaving only Lee and Furri alone on the Hospital roof.

"Do you still want to stay here?" Lee asked, Furri dried his cheeks, But didn't answer.

"I understand if you will need some time. But those guys are examples of why you should try looking for your mother." Lee continued.

Furri Started to glow slightly.

"I hope you make up your Mind. I'll be Around for a while More. you'll be able to find me easily."Lee said,as she began to walk away.

As she Began to walk away, a Wall made of Psychihc Yellow Volts appeared from nowhere, Lee slammed right into it.

"Please...Tell me..." Furri Cried, Lee looked at him to see his Whisker's and Eyes glowing the Brightest Yellow they could glow.

"Tell you...What?" Lee asked, Taking a Step back in suprise, Only to find How electrified the Physic Wall had suddenly Become.

"Please...Tell me...And be Honest... **Did Mama Abandon Me or not?**"

When Furri Asked that Question. Lee froze. It was ages since the Storm occured. And if Furri was left a week after teh Storm...

Lee looked at him Sadly. "I...I don't Know...it's been ages since the storm and..." Lee trailed off, when she saw The Tears welling up in Furri's Eyes, as the Yellow glow grew Brighter and Brighter.

"She did Didn't she?" Furri asked. As the Entire Building began to Spark with Horribly Bright Psychic Volts, jumping up and down the Surface.

"I don't know..." Lee Honestly Remaked.

When Lee looked at Furri. She understood exactly why those people mistook him for 'Fury' the Way he looked right now, His Expression, His Pose, His Glowing Eyes and Whiskers, Seemed like He was the Living Essence of the Word 'Fury'.

Lee Looked at him. "...Do you want to go to teh Police Station..So they can find your mom?"

**"NO!"**Furri Yelled, As the Psychic Field Covering the Building suddenly Electrified, Stinging Lee's feet nastily. **"I MAY HAVE BEEN AWAY FOREVER BUT I STILL KNOW ABOUT BUILDING 7! I KNOW HOW PRE-JUDY-CED THE TOWN IS! I ...i...**i..."

Lee Looked at him once more. As the Field got brighter and brighter. Until it Became almost as bright as the Sun.

**"KNYWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" **Lee heared Furri Yell, as he Burst into a Flurry of tears that Caused the Psychic Field around the Building to Pull it in half. Lee Struggled to hold on to the Rip as her Side of the Building Fell Backwards, Crushing more than one innocent Tree, Furri's stayed somehow in one place. just a Small area stayed as the Rest fell and squashed teh Alien Creature as a result.

When the Building had Stopped Falling, Lee looking down, noticing how she was still at a relatively High drop from the Floor, she Climbed up and tried to balance herself on the small roof left, and Walked cautiously on the Small little Edges, similar to how a Tightrope Performer at a Circus would.

* * *

Poltergeist continued doting around May and Nikola, who were of the 'Everyone' looking at the nothing intensely.

It was perfectly Normal For Lee to have been as Confused as she was. When everyone was staring at the nothing. and noone took a single notice at the Apparantly Naked Shadow Lady, Placing her hand gently on Nikola's Cheek.

Poltergeist then Looked at Lee, and stopped, then Dissapearing into seemingly Nothing, flowing directly into the mushroom man.

At that Instant, The Girl resumed falling, The Normal Person continued moving, shortly followed by teh Slime Boy, May, Then everyone else, and then Nikola. Who seemed somewhat different than he was before. Nikola seemed to have the air of a guy that was always drifting off but at this moment he seemed more intensely focused on the mushroom man...

Lee looked back, Dilan had continued walking away from teh carnival, chomping on the shitaki as if nothing happened.

The Mushroom man seemed a bit clouded, and was sticking his arms out as if he was attempting to do something, but couldn't.

_Dammit._

The Instant Lee heard that, she and Nikola instantly became Alert, And they both looked around, trying to find out where the noise came from.

Nikola turned to the mushroom man, and seemed to be trailing something until a big force of nothing ploughed right into him. knocking him onto the floor.

"Nikola. What happened!?" May asked, suddenly being pulled back into reality as teh carnival got bustling again. She instantly Helped him up by the Hand.

When Nikola stood up, Lee got a good look at his Eyes. They seemed Somewhat Inky. and Meaner.

_"Nothing."_ Nikola Grunted.

Lee looked at Nikola again, she then instantly understood exactly what was different about him.

_Poltergeist possesed him._

Lee took a few steps back from Nikola.

"Lee? what's wrong?" May asked, still holding onto Nikola's Hand.

"Nothing, B*****" _Nikola_ blurted. As _he_ Forced _his_ hand out of May's Grip. "Now. Excuse me, May. I need to try something" _Nikola_ said, In poltergeist's Tone of voice. _He _put _his_ hands in front of him. and a Black Beam blurted out. When it made contact with the Mushroom Man's Shitaki, _Nikola_ then MOved _his_ hands upwards, it sent the Shitaki upwards with force. and then, _Nikola _pulled_ his _hands away from each other. the Shitaki exploded.

"HOLY...my Shitaki!" The Mushroom Man Freaked out for two seconds. as the aformention Mushroom Remains fell down onto the innocent pier below. one piece landing on someone's head.

"We should get somewhere else, Ladies" _Nikol_a said. Pretending _he_ did not just cause a mushroom to explode, and Pushing all three kanker sisters out of the Pier.

"Come again!" Lee heard the carnival say. As _Nikola_ pushed her right out of the carnival and into the middle of the District.

...

You're doing good. Poltergeist.

_A-Am i?_

_**Yes. you are...Now, Be sure to Provoke her Power...**_

_And...Then you'll get rid of Lee kanker..._

_**Sure...I'll get rid of Lee kanker for you. just hold up your end of the bargain.**_

_**Assist me in getting what i want. That Fang.**_

...

Lee had stopped spacing out immediatly. That conversation seemed to have been taking place in her head. Although judging by _Nikola_'s Expression. It seemed like it was actually in _His_.

Nikola then looked at may, Who was Asking _him_ why they left the Pier when it was _his_ idea to visit.

"What!?" _Nikola_ asked, As if _He_ was pretending to be pissed of.

"Why did we leave the carnival, Nikola?" May squealed. As it suddenly got very...very... cloudy.

"Because we did! That's why, ***!" _Nikola_ yelled at May, and then proceeded To blast her into a building with some black energy.

"What?" Lee asked. Despite the fact she well knew what was happening.

_"I'm sorry Senoríta. Did you think anyone in this story Didn't have powers?"_

Lee looked at _Nikola_. who seemed to be hovering in _his_ own black telekinetic light.

Lee gasped, not because of the fact that poltergeist's voice was completly recognizible in Nikoka's body. but that she had somehow managed to get teh accent, after ages of not even bothering.

Lee looked at May, Seeing how her Body was apparantly limp, in a sort of sitting position near a otherwise undisturbed building. The clouds now were blocking out the sun.

_Nikola_ then Held _his_ hand in front of_ himself_, as it started to glow with black light. and then the Black Beam fired directly into May's direction.

Lee Jumped in the way, Revealing her Ruby Sword and using it to Refelct the Telekinetic Beam back at Nikola, Blasting him right into a Black Ferrari.

Lee Stood herself up, As the Black ferrari exploded. _Nikola_ slowly Walked out. the Black Glow shared between both of _his_ Hands. _He_ then put _his_ hands in front of _himself_, clenching _his_ fist's and slowly seperating them. when _he_ was done. _he_ had a Stick made entirely of Black light. _Nikola_ then Threw it straight at Lee, Who didn't see it coming, and in a Act of improvisation. Grabbed onto the Stick as it Just missed her and began flying right back to Nikola, Lee steadied herself, and then Got her Ruby Sword and Swung it as soon as she Got to Nikola. Whamming him in the Face hard enough to Cause him to Stop temporarily to clutch his face in pain.

Lee saw her Chance and gave one Finishing Thwack to the Bollocks.

"Gyeerup!" _Nikola_ squeaked, having just learned the downside to having A groin. _he_ called _himself_ back into action, Hovered above Lee and gave one final Black Telekinetic Beam to her face.

Lee Dodged it, when _Nikola_ fired another one. she reflected it and it went back into his face. Causing _him_ to Fly upwards, a Team rocket Twinkle occured in the Cloudy Sky. that had started to drizzle somewhere along the lines of the exploding ferrari.

Lee looked back at May. "May?" Lee asked. When she noticed that May was awake, and stood herself up earlier.

May walked up the Outside stairs of the Building she was leaning against. Seemingly Shutting everything out.

Lee Followed may. "May?... is there a problem?"

May instantly Snapped, turning around and Backhanding Lee, Enough to Knock her Off the Stairs and comically into a Garbage bin.

**"IS THERE A PROBLEM!?"** May asked sarcastically. Her face striken with tears, more than One lightning bolt falling out of nowhere...

"...Big Ed hates me...Nikola hates me...**Everyone hates me..."** she continued to walk up to the top of the building. as the Weather got worse and worse.

When may reached the top of the building. She started to let it all out. Her crying was heard throughout peach creek. as a Flood started to Emerge.

* * *

Furri had calmed down previously, and Was waiting at the Train station for Lee. sure enough. Lee walked out of the shop. with some Smarties, a Cherry Coke. and Blue Slush Puppie. Lee sat down on the bench with him. and Handed him the Smarties and Cherry Coke.

"Lee?" Furri asked.

"What is it Felix?" Lee asked Back. Furri told her of his real name previously.

"I prefer being called Furri" Furri replied. "It's not about that though:...That Building 7 place. It's not Nice, from what i heard. it's where all those Loony Super-Guys go. I'm not Loony. so you're not taking me there. i hope"

Lee only Smiled "Of course i'm not" she said, taking a few sips of her slush puppie. as the Train from Lime town to Peach Creek arrived.

And they walked in.

* * *

{next time on: Chasing the Storm}

"May, If there's a Problem you Know i can Help!"

"Sue! these people are drowning!"

_"Hello...Hello...Hello_"

"Live because you went with a Super-Psycho, Or die because you were to prejudiced to do teh Rational Thing. You're choice"


	6. Thunderous Emotion, Part 1

**Chasing the Storm**

**S1EP6 "Thunderous Emotion pt.1- The Flood"**

_The Psychology of Similar Lives-_

_Creatures that live lives simular are Bound to Hate each other, But at the Same Time they Might Like each other too. This can Result in a Vary of different Encounters and if they happen to Live Identical Lives, Sharing each twist and turn, Are Going to Hate each other Even More, yet Like each other at the Same Time. It's a Rare moment of which to People Live completly in sinc, despite never meeting them. And It Happened to Lee Kanker._

_Via Poltergeist._

* * *

"Gyeerup!" _Nikola_ squeaked, having just learned the downside to having A groin. _he_ called _himself_ back into action, Hovered above Lee and gave one final Black Telekinetic Beam to her face.

Lee Dodged it, when _Nikola_ fired another one. she reflected it and it went back into his face. Causing _him_ to Fly upwards, a Team rocket Twinkle occured in the Cloudy Sky. that had started to drizzle somewhere along the lines of the exploding ferrari.

Lee looked back at May. "May?" Lee asked. When she noticed that May was awake, and stood herself up earlier.

May walked up the Outside stairs of the Building she was leaning against. Seemingly Shutting everything out.

Lee Followed may. "May?... is there a problem?"

May instantly Snapped, turning around and Backhanding Lee, Enough to Knock her Off the Stairs and comically into a Garbage bin.

**"IS THERE A PROBLEM!?"** May asked sarcastically. Her face striken with tears, more than One lightning bolt falling out of nowhere...

"...Big Ed hates me...Nikola hates me...**Everyone hates me..."** she continued to walk up to the top of the building. as the Weather got worse and worse.

When may reached the top of the building. She started to let it all out. Her crying was heard throughout peach creek. as the Drizzle turned into a full on Downpour

Said Downpour Quicked in Speed and intensified in Wetness almost immediatly. Within minutes Lee was Thrusted Upwards by the Rain and the Floaty she landed on top of that was oddly enough in a Garbage Bin.

Lee Paddled Quickly to the Building that May was still climbing up. At one point she was easily able to Jump over and run up the stairs, only Just outrunning the steadily Incresing Water. She eventually managed to finally make it to teh top. by this time about all of peach creek was about half way flooded. in fact, it'd be safer to say that all of the UKA was around 10 feet flood high. And with the Rain around it was Steadily increasing every second. Although not as much as it was.

Lee Rushed through teh Door into the Top floor of the Building, and proceeded to climb up a ladder to the rooftop entrance.

When she was there, she was May. Sitting Near the Edge, Still crying rapidly.

"hey...may? are you okay?"

"NO!" May Screamed in between deep cries. As a few lightning bolts fell down below. The wind was picking up rapidly. as Lee was immediatly blown Almost off the Rooftop, She grabbed onto a Gutter just in time.

in the Sky, Several Planes Were instantly struck by Lightning. If that wasn't enough then the Planes were blown straight out of U.K.A by The wind, Just barely landing safely in the Rising water.

Inside several buildings, Numerous people were trapped inside. Others were escaping to the Rooftops.

Lee looked all around, as all the People on teh Rooftops were either fortunately slammed into something or holding onto Gutters or other pedestrians for dear life.

"..May! if there's a problem, I can take care of it!" Lee panicked. Coming to the conclusion that may was causing all of this.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled. "please..." at the note of that please, the wind instantly cooled down. Leaving lee and all them other sholding onto gutters and pedestrians Dangling from the Edge of a Building.

May walked off. Making it in for a Run and Jump. as she Jumped. The wind Morphed somehwat to make sure he made a proper landing, Only she ended up flying even higher upwards in the clouds. Landing on what's possibly the highest building in peach creek.

Lee's body guttered down again. as the Wind that propelled may upwards also propelled several other things. including herself. In a few moments of confusion. Lee accidentally let go of the gutter. and immediatly began to fall into the sea.

* * *

Meanwhile, In Building 7. At the very bottom floor. There were four people of note. and three people of no importance.

The four People of note: Were Eddy's father, Known as Jackson McGee:A Police officer and one of his subordinates: Clarith. As well as Sue baudelaire and the Young Furri.

The three of no imporance at all were three people that worked as guards for building seven. Terry,Gene, and Marcus, The first two were normal. Marcus was one of those Guard 'Psychos' His power: In specific. Was Being able to Chance colours. But these three were of little importance. and were merely sitting at a table on their lunch break (with terry looking at the water through the window) while the other four were deeply involved in their own conversation.

"I'm telling you! He's a Super psycho! I don't care about his age he's going in the Slammer anyway!" Jackson Mcgee Yelled.

Furri Hid behind Sue's leg "I don't wanna..."

"Look!" Sue yelled firmly "I honestly doubt now is a good time to Put a Preschooler in Building 7, If anything it's stupid!" Sue continued.

"you're one to talk! I know you're the reason for that Group of ruby stairs near teh Motorway" Jackson Breathed.

"I did that to help Someone!" Sue Claimed, Almost boiling Red.

"I DON'T CARE! ALL PEOPLE WILL THESE ABNORMAL ABILITIES! NO MATTER WHAT THEY USE THEM FOR! ARE IMMEDIATLY TO BE SENT INTO BUILDING 7!" Jackson yelled.

"He is a kid...I don't prefer yelling at children, Boss" Clarith squeezed her two cents into the proverbial Candy Machine. Said proverbial Candy machine didn't take any of the cash, thus she didn't get her proverbial Smarties.

"Well, you can not yell at the kid. i yell at the KID WITH FREAKISH FUR ON HIS BODY! AND LOOK AT THOSE FANGS!" Jackson Snapped.

Sue Didn't say anything. She was about too. But was instantly cut off when a Psychic hand with yellow volts inside appeared out of nowhere, Slamming Jackson into a nearby wall.

"S-SHUT UP! YOU MEANIE!" Furri yelled aloud. as he psychically Grabbed jackson with said hand and then lunged teh hand itself at the door. Which cause jackson to fall through teh door, getting soaked. The hand to dissapear, and Flooding water to immediatly flush into the Building 7.

Sue set up a Shield of Rubies that kept her, Furri, and accidentally clarith (who was near them anyway) in a small pocket of area that was not fully drenched in water already. until some started peaking in from the top.

Almost immediatly all Of the people in the first floor were instantly In the water, Floating up to the surface and getting their heads banged on by the ceiling. the two exeptions being Clarith and Gene who Floated up the stairs and swam upwards, Terry and Jackson instinctvily followed. As they were ceiling'd Fairly close.

Sue held her Breath, Grabbed onto Furri and the nearby Marcus. And began to swim to the stair's, with the receptionist. Holding onto one of her legs.

It only took a few seconds for her to get to the dry area and Peak her Head out. But Jackson grabbed onto it.

"I don't think so." Jackson Sighed. "you Psycho-Types can do you're own way"

At that instant. Furri Lept out of the water, Seemingly not having much capacity for holding his breath.

"There is no other way" Gene confirmed.

Sighing, Jackson let go of Sue's head, as she walked out of the water with Marcus and teh Receptionist holding onto her.

After a few seconds of walking. They arrived at the Cells in due time. With several Other super psychos (and some normal guys) on guard duty.

"Jackson. You're not the warden or anything. But i would recommend a evacuation" Marcus Noted, turning into a Pale white Tone.

"...Then all these guys would get out" Jackson Noted.

"They'd prob'wy get out anyway" Furri Calmly intervened.

The water level immediatly started so it was ankle level to almost everyone. apart from a dwarf psycho who was already half way in.

Everyone just looked at Jackson. "Fine then! I'm not in charge though!" Jackson got on his phone and phoned the warden. " Hey, jim. Yeah, i know, Haven't called in a while. Yeah, Eddys fine. anyway! have you happened to have noticed the Flood that's already Taken the bottom half of peach creek. well it's startng to flood the inside of building 7. yeah, good idea. Evacuate all personal!"

"Evacuate all personal" The unimportant Gene repeated

Said Message repeated and repeated until all the prisoners were in one ginormous group, still being guarded by the guards. And they immediatly followed suit With Sue,Furri,Jackson,Clarith,Terry,Gene and marcus.

The Rain water was Rising at even faster than Normal. All the millions of people and creatures suddenly went on joining in on the running away.

Running up about 10 floors. The Rain water continued increasing. With Jackson, Terry and Gene unforunately at the very bottom of the Mass Running-spree.

It hardly took any time at all for them all to Get oud and onto the ceiling, Which itself was ankle deep in water, At that instant, Sue, Furri,Clarith and Marcus walked out. there were only two prisoners, Eddy's Dad, and Terry and Gene left.

Unforunately the Open door allowed the numerous amounts of Storm water to flood the inside of Building 7 almost immediatly. Jackson, Terry and Gene were Floating around, and almost immediatly ran out of air.

Sue looked Down the Stairs, noting that the entire building was filled with water. So it wasn't going to rise any more than it already was. The rain water outside itself had maintained a steady height and wasn't increasing anytime soon. Allowing all the Drifting Planes and pieces of wood some comfort time. Same for all the people on it. Wind was still racing past. Immediatly Blowing Furri's Hat off, He grabbed on in time with a psychic rope.

Sue looked behind her at all the millions of prisoners and thousands of guards. including Clarith and Marcus themselves. It seemed that they weren't real fans of Jackson McGee (exeption being Clarith, who was really worried). Sue could hear various conversations. most of which were basically saying 'let him drown. the racist Bitch' the rest were along the lines of 'do you think now would be the time to escape.?'

Sue looked at them, appauled. it made sense that insane criminal convicts would be perfectly fine if two guards and a racist police officer happened to die in the worst flood of the world. But it still shocked her. "Furri?" Sue asked. Furri looked at her. Still keeping focus on the psychic rope and hat. as the Hood on his jacket flew upwards. The wind was immediatly picking up. As about 30 of the convicts and 3 guards began to skid along the rooftop. the dwarf priosner was holding onto a guards leg to stay on the building.

"Can you Dip your hands in the water?" Sue asked, Holding onto the Door frame to avoid being skidded along the roof as well.

"Why?" Furri responded, thanks to his spiky Cleets, he stayed perfectly in place.

"So you can locate the People drowning in their" Sue responded.

"sue...they're drowning?Furri moaned. Decreasing the size of the psychic rope so the hat would get closer to Him.

"Look! Just because all of you guys hate jackson, You should at least have the decency to save the guards!" A Certain guard there yelled. Lee looked in the guards direction. To see a Balloon Belly'd Blond lady with youthful freckles yelling at the rest of the 101,001 people with her. "at least save Gene.."

"well...great, but... how are we going to save them? Even if we don't want to" A Spoiled looking Convict moaned.

"Why not let us handle it?" Sue Claimed, As Furri put his hat back on and dipped his hands in the water.

Sue Stormed a Series of Stellar Jewels into conjoining with her arms, Increasing there size.

Furri Closed his eyes, as the fur on his arms and face began to glow yellow and twitch.

* * *

_Furri, Much like a Catfish or Sea Lion. has Whiskers on his Body for sensing. Even if he can't see a single thing. his fur will react and twitch to the Very slight waves produced by very much everything. in water, like sound, this is magnified tenfold. which is mainly why creatures like catfishes and sea lions are those with these whiskers on there body as well. though they can not feel everything that happens around them. Furri's ''whiskers'' allow him to do such. therefore, it was elementary. that he was able to feel the vibrations and disturbances of the water made by three bumbling drowning males. Furri called out to Sue and directed her to one of the drowning men, the closest, jugding by the form it seemed to take, that of a pot bellied man. Furri guessed it was Terry, Sue pulled terry out of the water with her ruby arms. And Furri directed her onto Gene. when he was pulled out, it was made evident that he was among the popular guards. as several convicts and guards were felt swarming him even outside the water. Furri took a while wondering if he should direct Sue to eddy's father as well. Eddy's father despised super-psychoes, and Furri practically had no Reason to want to save a Man who Bullied a seven year old and attempted to Take him into a Building made for holding criminals and super-powered Human's, even if they did absolutely nothing wrong. But in the end, Furri thought that maybe, just maybe, if a Super-psycho is what saved eddy's dad. Jackson McGee might just change his mind about the in the end, He directed Sue to where Jackson was. And sue pulled him out of the water._

* * *

"GAH!" Jackson squelched, as Sue got his heart beating again. Sue had previously set up a massive Boat entirely out of rubies, at one point she even had to make her own. All of the Convicts, Guards, and even furri had already got on. although the convicts were in a Ruby cage so they couldn't try and pull a Runner.

"You're awake" Sue emotioneslly Stared, sitting up And walking to the ruby boat she made. Furri's phsycic Rope was keeping it Attached to Building seven. the Water level had also risen, but only about 5 centimeters.

Jackson sat up as well "Where are you going?" He yelled. foolishly ignoring the Water level rising Rapidly. it was immediatly up to knee level.

"Sue! Hurry Up!" Furri Yelled, tears forming in his eyes, as the Psychic Rope was barely keeping the ruby boat attached to building seven. one guard nearly fell off and barely held onto the Ruby in time.

"Come along. I made this boat out of rubies so we could Not drown." Sue replied, " i already made others for all the others at roof level" true to sue's word. they were various boats made out of rubies filled to the brim with people. As well as the occasinal tree and Cardboard Billboard.

"If you made something! then i'm not going!" Jackson yelled, the water almost immediatly Went up to his Hips.

"Die being racist , or survive the Fiercly Forwarding Flood?" Sue asked. as she walked to teh boat, Furri made a Bridge out of psychic Volts and Sue climbed up. Jackson sighed, before climbing upwards himself.

When jackson got on the ruby boat. Furri dissapitated the Psychic Rope, and teh Boat swayed this way and that. Floating on the Water, that had just then steadied itself.

Sue and Furri looked upwards, as well as Clarith, Marcus, Gene, Terry , Jackson all the guards and all teh convicts. At the Thunder Cloud above as, the Wind picked up, Everyone in the boat held onto something to keep them on. As Numerous Thunder bolts occured.

* * *

At the very top of Building. (very much deemed the tallest building in peach creek) May walked along, Still crying extremely and occasionally yelling obscinities, at long last. she found the Unconscious body of Nikola. She scribbled 'Arest Me' In green pen on his shirt , before throwing the unconscious nikola overboard.

She sat down at the edge of the building, In midst of all her tears and Occasional roars. She swore she saw a figure in the clouds. laughing.


	7. Thunderous Emotion, Part 2

**Chasing the Storm**

**S1EP7"Thunderous Emotion pt.2- Sister's Stick Together-"**

_The Psychology of Similar Lives-_

_Creatures that live lives simular are Bound to Hate each other, But at the Same Time they Might Like each other too. This can Result in a Vary of different Encounters and if they happen to Live Identical Lives, Sharing each twist and turn, Are Going to Hate each other Even More, yet Like each other at the Same Time. It's a Rare moment of which to People Live completly in sinc, despite never meeting them. And It Happened to Lee Kanker._

_Via Poltergeist._

* * *

At the very top of a certain Building. (very much deemed the tallest building in peach creek) May walked along, Still crying extremely and occasionally yelling obscinities, at long last. she found the Unconscious body of Nikola. She scribbled 'Arest Me' In green pen, before throwing the unconscious nikola overboard.

She sat down at the edge of the building, In midst of all her tears and Occasional roars. She swore she saw a figure in the clouds. laughing.

The Falling Body of Nikola continued to fall unto it Landed suprisingly harmlessly in the water, Or more precise. in a fishing net, Said fishing net was dragged along the currently Crashing waters and crazy winds with the common thunder strikes To a floating Log, By Rolf and Johnny themselves.

Several boats made of rubies were dotted all over the sea, Dilan himself had Managed to lead a Large group of people out of the Bounce onto safety in a Abnormally Large waterproof machine He found in the basement. ("That's My Giant Gundam Model!").

In one Certain boat made of rubies, Were all of the Residents of Building 7. Two Police officers, and Sue and Furri themselves.

* * *

The Waves were quickly getting crazier and crazier, Most of the People on Board were holding onto whatever they could to stay in one piece. Sue Was concentrating on keeping the Ruby boat together.

"Like i was saying- Thwaargh!- I really do not know what- gyeerugh!- came over me!" Jackson McGee muttered in between screams as the boat continued to rock back and forth.

"Think..Nothing of -ergh!- it" Sue Answered back, only being interrupted by the rocking boat once.

Sue looked at the Giant cave filled with convicts, there were abotu 9 convicts or so staying at one side, not holding onto anything. All randomly shaking and stumbling around.

Those nine included Tamara pines. who had been bailed out before, But a failed assasination attempt of Flashpoint Only gave her a Extra Year on her sentence.

Milo Kosar and Keith 'Pointman' were also among them, Like Tamara, they had previously escaped and assisted in another attempted assasination of Flashpoint, they managed to escape and then took orders from Alex. They were later sent back in maximum security.

Grimli, the dwarf super-psycho, Who didn't really have any reason to be their, According to the police officers that dragged him in. 'he was seen bench-pressing cars' Which really isn't that bad. But nonetheless he was probaly treated the worst out of all of the prisoners.

Then, a Man that resembled a anthro tiger, He didn't have any powers other than being a tiger, 'Stefano' Was in Building 7 Because of Going wild within days after the NoiseBoy incident. Suprisingly, He was not broken out of jail by Dom.

Living Laser, as he calls himself. Was a perfect Adonis of a man who could turn into a beam of light to move at lightspeed, Unforunately he had a ill-opinion of pretty much everything. and was in building 7 in the first place for disturbing the peace.

Seyemen, Who had a collection of eyeballs for a head. didn't really have a power as he did the ability to always be doing something funny in the reason he was in Building 7 was unknown, But at the moment he seemed to be doing cartwheels instead of aimlessly flailing this way and that.

Elmo Spada Had the power to control 'Pure Energy' as he called it, and had refelctive mirrors for eyes. He was around his 20's.

Sue didn't pay them any more mind, as instantly a stray wind pulled her concentration on the boat, thus not on the cage at all,the top of the cage flew upwards and the 9 stumbling around were instantly pulled to freedom

Three Convicts who were holding onto something ( or more precise, two holding onto one) Seemed to have a brain.

"Let go, Stills!" The Female convict, known as Cleopatra yelled, Stills did so and the trio was immediatly swept up into the stray wind with the other 9 as well.

Sue managed to Get the Cage seal back on Before any others had the wise idea to let go and escape.

The Crazy Waters calmed down, Allowing Sue some tiem to relax.

Jackson looked up at the 12 still floating on the stray wind, as they went and landed on the 2nd tallest building in peach creek, he could see each and every restrainer falling into teh water.

he only had one word.

"Dammit"

* * *

Lee was Drowning, She had been holding her breathe for ages, and slowly Swimming up to the Top of the Water, She saw what looked to be a Giant floating Octimus Prime. A Hand Dipped in the water, Lee swam up to it, And was pulled out.

Lee was suprised, upon Getting on the Giant Gundam, that the Person that helped her up was Dilan.

"Oh..Hi" Dilan Said, Almost shocked himself at who he helped up.

"..Dilan...Wow..Did not expect to see ya here." Lee responded, looking at the massive crowd of people on the giant gundam. Including the Eds, Some pokemon anthros...and marie.

"LEE!" Marie Busted through the crowd to Look at Lee. "Are you okay!? Are you hurt?"

"Geez, you really have changed over the years haven't ya?" Lee joked.

Marie glared "Now isn't the time for jokes" She pointed at the water "Do you see the water levels!? This is the biggest flood ever!" She freaked

"Yeah...that is...very bad" Lee admitted.

"Do you know what's causing this?" Dilan asked.

"Well...I think May is..." Lee Pondered.

Every single person on the Giant floating Gundam began conversing, about a good half of them used the following sentence.

"WHAT!?"

"May's causing this!?" Marie asked Incredously ,Frankly not believing it one bit.

"Well...It makes sense" Lee tried to justify her hunch, but for some reason she couldn't.

"Maybe because it's what's really happening"

Everyone looked to the head of the giant gundam. And saw Poltergeist _"Miss me?"_

"Hardly" Lee Spat, as Poltergeist walked towards her.

"You don't like this Flood do you?...Do you want to Stop it? try To calm May down...She's up there...on top of the Emergency pudding supply station" Poltergeist murmed, looking Lee in the eyes

_"That's assuming you can get up there...heheha..."_

"ENOUGH!" Lee yelled at the top of her lungs, Pushing Poltergeist right into the water, oddly enough. poltergeist completly evapourated on contact with the water, and much like the evaporation process of the water cycle, she flew up into the clouds.

It took a few seconds for Lee to calm down. "So, my confrontation with my sister is on top of a puddling supply building. i feel so unique and epic" Lee scarcastically stated.

"...How would we get up there?" Dilan asked himself.

Lee didn't pay any attention. "Actually, i think i know what's going on." Lee admitted

"Really?" Marie asked.

"Yes. You remember the day of teh storm?" Lee asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Marie Answered

**[Flashbacks]**

_Marie Ran inside the Building immediatly "Lee! May! Hurry up!" She yelled out, to her Scrambling sisters._

_May was in front. Running for the sake of running, she was slightly caught off-beat when a Giant Hailstone Fell down next to her. She continued running, With Lee right behind her._

_May was Almost there at the Entrance to her new house. when Lee pushed her aside with a "Outta the Day, May!" Lee ran in._

_May Held onto her head, and stood up, Lee, marie and her Mum weren't looking in her direction, May attempted to get back in. When a Red ligthning Bolt Struck itself down, Right in May's Back._

_"Gyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aggghhhhhhhhhhh!...!...!...!..."_

"You never even noticed...did you?"

**{May's Worst Memories}**

_A Long time ago, Back when we were in , it was Valentines Day. My sisters made fun of me because i Actually Made a Card, I actually Cared for him. But you Never did, I know my Sisters actually cared, they just weren't very good at showing it. I tried to give my Sweetheart all the affection he'd ever Want. and they'd make fun of me._

_That wasn't it either, Even Ed himself didn't want anything to do with Me. I thought i actually had some chance of having a lover when me and Double D were together that day. but it ended before long._

_To make Matters worse. every single time Anything ever happened that was messed up. Lee would always Shifted the Blame on me. Made me the Butt monkey. I pretended to be Dumb, So People wouldn't Know they hurt me feelings._

_If anything, That's all they did..._

_Big ed Hates me... Nikola hates me... Even Lee kanker, My own Sister...Hates me more than anyone ever could._

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of the 2nd tallest building in Peach creek, the 12 escapees were standing or sitting around, doing nothing. until eventually tamara sat up.

"Okay! I'm going back to my Daddy, Milo. **SPLIT INTO THREE, NOW!"** she yelled.

After almost jumping out of his skin, about 1000 milo-clones emerged. Tamara Walked up to them and took two of them by the Ear, Walking down the attic stairs into the building.

"I don't see a reason to be here, either..." Living Lazer admitted "This building is way to high anyway" He sighed, While sEYEman Was making a Boat out of some other milos.

"Well... Do you see any buildings we can get to on our own way, then?" Elmo asked. Levitating a bit of P-E above his fingers, happy to be able to use his power again.

sEYEman was about halfway through the process of making a Milo-Boat.

"Well, not that it's fun spending all my time in this In-Your-Face Jumpsuit That isn't even my size, And doing absolutely nothing when i could be a type of hero. But i am outta here!" Living Lazer Griefed, as he turned into a Lazer and flew onto a Floating Crate, Oddly leaving his Orange Jumpsuit on the Building.

Slightly Engrossed by what just happened. Cleopatra found a nearby crate and stood on it. "All of us that have yet to Leave the top of this Building! I am Cleopatra. The Super Psycho who can control Flowers! I Remember when Overload Locked me up! And i **HATED IT!** To all of you who Were imprisoned and still have a crush- i mean Grudge on the Vigilantes today, JOIN ME!" She yelled jubilantly.

"Well...I need someone to boss me around" Keith admitted, raising his hand "Count me in"

"Me too!" Elmo agreed, sEYEman didn't say a thing as he raised his.

"I really want to rip up quarterback" Tigro growled, raising his paw.

"Rokki?" Stills asked, The man who was holding onto him previously raised his hand without a word, shortly followed by Stills himself.

Milo sighed, Looking at sEYEman's now finished Milo-Boat, he pushed sEYEman out of the way and went on, Using a Milo as a Oar. "Toodles!" He Waved goodbye.

"The vigilantes are super-psycho's too" Grimli Muttered "I only want to get at the People." He continued "Count me out, hey Milo! wait up!" Grimli yelled, The Milo-Boat came back, Grimli hopped on and teh Boat proceeded to join the others among the tide.

"Okay..then" Cleopatra murmured. "So, All of you, Are joining me! in conquest!" She confirmed.

"Ai!" Keith,Elmo,Tigro and Stills Yelled in unison, sEYEman and Rokki mimed it.

"Great! Cleopatra jumped of her Soap Box. and walked up to her group of New-found Minions.

"Stills. Why don't you demonstrate your power to us?" Cleopatra asked,

Stills rolled his eyes "whatever you say, hon"

Stills punched the Floor. and all of a sudden a ripple of Air Sent all of Cleopatra's gang Flying upwards into the air. Through the use of Elmo's P-E, They made a Little submarine for themselves. as they fell back into the water, encased in the sub, perfectly able to breathe.

* * *

Lee,Dilan and Marie stood at the head of the Giant gundam, admist the Unusually calm waters, They had spent several hours trying to figure out how to get Up to May.

Lee idolly Looked up at a Stray Wind, Blowing a nearby tree that was adrift (occupied by Kevin,Johnny,Rolf,The Unconscious Nikola and Vicken) upwards, as it flailed around nad fell in the water making a massive splash drenching teh majority riding on the giant gundam.

"Wait,I think i have a idea!" Marie Cheered, Pointing at one off the oddly visible winds. "If We manage to get up there we'll be able to Get To May and calm her down. Like the Creepy Shadow Lady said" Marie Theorized.

"Great, how do we get on one of those stray winds though. and how can we guarantee Landing on the ..puddling supply... building" Lee asked

"EMERGENCY pudding supply building" Dilan reminded.

Lee gave him a stare "And you found Me weird?"

Dilan looked the other way "Back on topic... How are you going to get on those stray winds?" he asked.

"Us?" Marie asked.

"Well...I don't know This sister of yours...So i won't be able to do squat once you're up there" Dilan explained.

Lee Went back into her thoughts

_Oh,May...I hope you're okay..._

To prove that May, for a fact, was not Rain suddenly Increased in quantity, Causing the flood to increase several levels within two seconds before calming down again only for Whirlpools and Lightning to appear Increasily More commonly.

Lee and everyone else on the Giant Gundam Held on for life as a Stray wind Caught all the Objects in teh Sea and lifted them 100 feet in the air.

Lee Looked down when they reached the highest mark, She clearly Saw May On top of the Emergency Pudding Supply building.

"Marie!" Lee called, as they stayed in air for a small amount of time,.

"What!?" Marie asked, Holding onto Dilan's Jacket to stay anywhere near teh Giant Gundam.

"When this Gundam get's Low Enough, prepare to Jump!" Lee yelled, The Stray Wind catapulted about 5 items, Including the Sub, The Tree, the Gundam, and a Banana About 2 feet higher, This Blew Marie back to a Reasonable spot on said giant Gundam.

"When i Get to Three!"Lee Yelled. as the Gundam, Sub, Tree, And banana began to fall.

"THREE!" Marie yelled, as she and Lee Jumped of the Gundam. Hopping on the Sub to Get on top of the Pudding Supply Building ("EMERGENCY Pudding supply building") Do i care? (" Well...Not sure...") Good. so shut up.

Where were we?

"Three!" Marie yelled, as she and Lee jumped of the Gundam. hoppin on the sub to get on top of the EMERGENCY Pudding Supply building (" Much better")

"Look!" Lee Exclaimed. Pointing at May, who was a sobbing Mess on the other side of the Roof.

* * *

As the Sub filled with Cleo's Group. fell, Stills was being richoted of every object and psycho in the sub because of his power. while sEYEman was Helping himself to some ketchup.

"Elmo! Get this Doohickey moving to there!" Cleopatra ordered, pointing to a Simple patch of water, Elmo did so. As the Submarine fell in the water and went into what looked to be a Very small cave Right next to the Motorway. The Submarine Slowly changed into a Barricade. Safely trapping Cleopatra's Gang inside the Cave. they walked inside...

* * *

Lee looked at May, who in turn looked at Lee, She had Tears streaming down her eyes at a Impossible Speed. It was hard to tell if the puddle under her was from the rain or her tears alone.

"May...Are you okay?" Marie asked, Walking up to her.

**"AM I OKAY!?" **May asked, As about 500 lightning bolts fell from the sky simutaneously.**"WHAT WOULD YOU CARE FOR ME BEING OKAY!? WHEN HAVE EITHER OF YOU CARED FOR ME BEING OKAY, IN THE SLIGHTEST!"**

At the End of May's Shout. Weather was getting progressively worse. The Rain was increasing and Rising about 2 Meters per minute at this rate.

"May! We are Family, you know... Family always push each other aroudn!" Lee Explained, knowing that May was Deadly serious, and unintentioanlly causing what seemed to be a Apocalypse. "So unless you want the 'day after Tomorrow to really happen, Please...Calm down! Nikola was possesed by poltergeist, i'm sure he loved you deep down!"

**"Poltergeist... AND WHAT AM I MEANT TO CARE ABOUT THAT WHATEVER IT IS!"** May yelled, apparantly beyond reason. **"YOU'RE ONLY BEING NICE NOW BECAUSE SOMETHING IS ACTUALLY ON THE LIIINE!"** May screamed.

Noone made a Movement on top of the EMERGENCY pudding supply building then, Lee couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"See! **EVEN YOU KNOW IT TO BE TRUE!" **May Screamed, as a few Tornadoes appeared. If Lee had any chances to Stop this Weather Phenomenun. she'd need to do it fast.

Lee only stared at May... Marie Stared at Lee, and May stared at Marie, before long the Three were all staring at each other, With Pure, Hatred and Anger visible on May's Face. Hopelessness on Maries, and...tears...on Lees.

"..M...May...I...I only Acted like that...Because we're siblings... We always annoy each other...Pick on each other... and fight with each other...But...I still...I still love you...May...so...P..Please..st...stop..this...Pple ase...sstooop..." Lee Visibly Cried.

Marie and May stared, They didn't know whether to Comfort Lee, Or Ignore the Crying so to not embarass her. The Rain had stopped, The Tornadoes stopped, but the Water was still at level. The Flood had only been brought to a Standstill.

Lee's Crying got louder and louder, until eventually She became a sobbing mess on the floor.

"Lee..." May asked..

**_"Do you love me.. In a Family way, A Friendship way, Or both?"_**

Lee looked up at May, She Was still sad, the Tears had dried up on her cheeks. And her throat seemed hoarse from too much crying. But...she was smiling.

"...Both..." Lee answered,

Before anyone could say a single word. May Swept Lee up into a Enermous Bear hug. The Sun came Out, and all the Water evapourated within a Minute.

May and Lee we're still crying.. but this time... The tears were of Joy.

* * *

**[-Unstable Rain- May's Song]**

_I'd say Farwell... F.r.i..End  
But i'd be lying because we're not Friends...  
Remember those times again?  
big ed hates... Nikola Hates.._

_Big Ed Hates me.._  
_Nikola hates me..._  
_The Police Hate me..._  
_Even You, lee, Hates me...Don't you see?...You See_

_We are Not sister's since we cannot Synthesize_  
_So why is it teh One time you Cry is the Time i can actually Cause someone to die?_  
_Do you Realize the Hyprocissy in your Words,_  
_You Pathetic Turd._  
_You're not related to me.._  
_I'm Not related to you Lee..._  
_Do i Need to S-P-E-L-L I-T?_

_Drown you Out with Rains of Perpertual Sadness_  
_Thunder Clouds with Endless Madness_  
_The Hurricane that Came,_  
_Has rised Again, _  
_Thousands Slain,_  
_Because of the Dangerously Unstable Rain!_

_Drown you Out with Rains of Perpertual Sadness_  
_Thunder Clouds with Endless Madness_  
_The Hurricane that Came,_  
_Has rised Again, _  
_Thousands Slain,_  
_Because of the Dangerously Unstable Rain!_

_(Drown you out..)_

_(Endless Madness..)_

_(Thousands Slain..)_

_(Unstable Rain...)_

_The Waterworks come out.._  
_Crying and Crying Flood's all about..._  
_Why did this Happen? Every Tapped on all of them..._  
_It's Mean, Cruel and unable to Repent... for what, never Happened and yet...Happened and yet..._

_We are Not sister's since we cannot Synthesize_  
_So why is it teh One time you Cry is the Time i can actually Cause someone to die?_  
_Do you Realize the Hyprocissy in your Words,_  
_You Pathetic Turd._  
_You're not related to me.._  
_I'm Not related to you Lee..._  
_Do i Need to S-P-E-L-L I-T?_

_(Perpertual Sadness..)_  
_(Endless Madness...)_  
_(Hurricane...)_  
_(Risen Again...)_

_(Perpertual Sadness..)_  
_(Endless Madness...)_  
_(Hurricane...)_  
_(Risen Again...)_

_Among the Rooftops Refugee's Refuge_  
_In the Ruby Boats Typhoon Spat them immune... of tra-ge-dy_  
_Why don't you see?_  
_Nikola did this to me..._  
_I can let all my Bottled up emotions Free..._

_Drown you Out with Rains of Perpertual Sadness_  
_Thunder Clouds with Endless Madness_  
_The Hurricane that Came,_  
_Has rised Again, _  
_Thousands Slain,_  
_Because of the Dangerously Unstable Rain... OF PAIN!_

_Drown you Out, Suffocate with Rains of Perpertual Sadness_  
_Thunder Clouds Frying Folk with Endless Madness_  
_The Hurricane that Came,_  
_Has rised Again, _  
_Thousands Slain,_  
_Because of the Dangerously Unstable Rain... of pain..._

_Drown you Out Flood all the Masses_  
_Waterworks equivilant of Mustard Gasses_  
_Thunder Clouds Resembling my Hate_  
_Mixing and Frying the City_  
_We cannot be Sisters if we can'y symphaphize with each other._  
_When it comes to speaking about men i can only rely on my Mother..._  
_Why is it You Haven't shown you Cared until just now,_  
_Try to be a better sister as the Drought Cools the World down..._


	8. ----

**Chasing the Storm**

**Bonus Chapter - Peach creek Blog It!- Chatbox**

* * *

_[HotDogDilli Has joined the Chat]_

_[IntrepidBull Has joined the Chat]_

_HotDogDilli- Hey, It's Dilan. How are you?_

_IntrepidBull- Fine. Not sure why i'm on BlogIt When I'm trying to avoid the Media, but oh well, How are you?_

_HotDogDilli-I'm Fine. You know those guys at the News Station are calling it the 'Kanker Flood', Because It was Named after your Family_

_IntrepidBull-Well,Considering that It's not really a secret what caused the Flood to end all Floods. I'm suprised May didn't go One-Winged._

_HotDogDilli- One winged? What's that?_

_IntrepidBull- Apparantly when a Super Looses it, They're Body goes Haywire and They Transform, kinda like that one guy from Final Fantasy, Siphiroof?_

_HotDogDilli- I know you're Just mocking me now; It's Sephiroth._

_IntrepidBull- Of course I know that._

_HotDogDilli- Really,That's a Relief. I was actually worried about that._

_[RubyonGal Has joined the Chat]_

_HotDogDilli-Hey, Someone Else has Logged on, Who do you think that was?_

_IntrepidBull-You're Not one of those People who are all Obseesed with Siphiroof are ya?_

_HotDogDilli- What?_

_RubyonGal- Maybe she just was writing that Message while you were sending that last one._

_IntrepidBull-Great, Now..Who are you?_

_RubyonGal-You are Lee Kanker,Correct?_

_IntrepidBull- Yes._

_RubyonGal- I'm Sue._

_HotDogDilli-Sue? Who's this, **Sue?**_

_IntrepidBull- How can you do that?_

_HotDogDilli- Do What?_

_IntrepidBull- That Bold thing_

_HotDogDilli- Oh, just click on the Giant B near the Ever On Italic Thing we can never get rid of while On this Site._

_IntrepidBull- **Like This?**_

_HotDogDilli- Yeah, Like that. Now. to get back on Topic. Who's Sue?_

_RubyonGal- Lee met me While i was hanging around Hotel Beuhnaleim. Long Forgotten thanks to the Placement of the perfectly Useless Motorway that is rarely ever used._

_HotDogDilli- And you're a girl._

_IntrepidBull- It's not like that. I'm Straight._

_RubyonGal- Oh._

_HotDogDilli- Really? Wow i never knew (That was Sarcasm btw..)_

_IntrepidBull- Good._

_RubyonGal- So..._

_HotDogDilli- I've never met this 'Sue'_

_RubyonGal- I'm right here you know._

_IntrepidBull- So..Sue, How are you Holding up?_

_RubyonGal- Well, after teh Flood. not much has happened. Only a few minutes ago and all that it ended_

_HotDogDilli- Why are we all online then?_

_IntrepidBull- So the Author has Something to write about for our mini-Chapter_

_RubyonGal- Fair enough._

_[IAMNOTDAFURY has Loined the Cat]_

_IAMNOTDAFURY- :MineTurtleHelloplz;_

_HotDogDilli-And you are?_

_RubyonGal- Oh, he's Furry._

_HotDogDilli- He's a furry?_

_RubyonGal-Sorry, Spellcheck. Meant FURRI._

_IntrepidBull-Adding a 'I' makes everything different._

_IAMNOTDAFURY- Hello! sorry i'm late._

_IntrepidBull- Late for what?_

_IAMNOTDAFURY- oh, Your sister planned a little meeting of your 'Friends' for some reason._

_IntrepidBull-...WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW MY REAL NAME!?_

_RubyonGal- Because May told us your BlogIt account._

_HotDogDilli- I made this account to talk to you.._

_IntrepidBull-...ooookaaayy._

_[CleansingFyre2RidUsOfTheseMudRaces has Joined the Chat]_

_CleansingFyre2RidUsOfTheseMudRaces- Herro!_

* * *

-Meanwhile, Not on the computer-

"Why are you on the Chatbox? You're sitting right next to me!" Lee snapped, Looking up from her iPhone to Stare at May, who was hogging the Computer.

"Why are YOu in my Room!?" May Asked, playfuly, as she Threw a Pillow at Lee.

* * *

_HotDogDilli- Hey May, thanks for Giving me Lee's Account Name._

_RubyonGal- Same for me!_

_IAMNOTDAFURY- :I'llHaveWhatHe'sHavingplz:_

* * *

Lee took one look at her Sister.

"I will never talk to you again for the rest of the day!" Lee snapped.

"Fine by me, There's only 1 hour Left before Night-time"

* * *

_CleansingFyre2RidUsOfTheseMudRaces- Sorry I'm late. Been Trying to get My Sister out of my Room._

_IntrepidBull- ...I'm Leaving._

_[IntrepidBull has Left the Chat]_

_IAMNOTDAFURY- So... You know that Storm Fiction website?_

_HotDogDilli- Yeah, Apparantly iJoker! Has a Hit Fanfic on there._

_RubyonGal- What's it about?_

_HotDogDilli- Apparantly it's about Some People trying to resurrect a Something. Via some Type of Stone Tooth._

_CleansingFyre2RidUsOfTheseMudRaces- Really? Sounds cool. I'll have to give it a read sometime._

_HotDogDilli- You should, It was apparantly inspired by what happened to Flashpoint while he was 'Dissapeared'_

_RubyonGal- It's odd how Double D dissapeared around that tiem as well. isn't it?_

_IAMNOTDAFURY- :SuspiciousFaceplz: yees.. it is..._

_HotDogDilli- I thik we've gone of Topic. What did You want to tell us about Storm Fiction?_

_IAMNOTDAFURY- well, it's kind of annoying to only see 'Flashpoint,Quarterback,PixelFace' Stories, and nothing actually original. or Non-Vigilante._

_CleansingFyre2RidUsOfTheseMudRaces- Ah, Here's where what i wanted you all here for Comes in. I want to Upload Lee's Adventures on Storm Fiction. And i'd like to Know what all of you were up to when you Met her._

_HotDogDilli- Can't you Just ask her?_

_RubyonGal- It sounds great, I just have Some secrets. I don't want anyone knowing what's in my box._

_IAMNOTDAFURY- Um,No._

_CleansingFyre2RidUsOfTheseMudRaces- oh well, I'll Just tickle torture Lee into telling me._

_RubyonGal- Sounds Kinky._

_IAMNOTDAFURY- :O_Oplz:_

_CleansingFyre2RidUsOfTheseMudRaces-...On second though I'll just read her Diary._

_HotDogDilli- Oh, By the By, Can you See if she's writ anything about me?_

_RubyonGal- :StayOutOfItBusterplz:_

_CleansingFyre2RidUsOfTheseMudRaces- Oh, Sure i Can, Dilli! You don't mind if i Upload our Chat here as well, do you?_

_HotDogDilli- Not in the Slightest_

_IAMNOTDAFURY- :nopeChuckTestaplz:_

_RubyonGal- YES!_

_CleansingFyre2RidUsOfTheseMudRaces- Not to worry, Lee's been writing them in a File, I'll UPload it on Storm Fiction. btw, My Username on Stormfiction is 'MK47' Bye!_

_[CleansingFyre2RidUsOfTheseMudRaces has Left the Chat]_

_RubyonGal- I guess I'd better get going to._

_HotDogDilli- Yeah, I Promised Hector i'd check teh Bounce out tonight._

_[RubyonGal had Left the Chat]_

_IAMNOTDAFURY-...Well, it's no Fun chat-boxing to yourself. i'll leave to._

_[HotDogDilli has left the Chat]_

_[IAMNOTDAFURY has left the Chat]_

* * *

**{Next Season on: Chasing the Storm}**

"The Baseball Stadium..Where i was meant to go Before Poltergeist intervened.." Lee explained to May over her Cell Phone.

"This Lady is Committing Somethign Purely Atrocible, We must stop her!" The Turnip Yelled, Staring intently at Poltergeist, But keeping his Focus On Lee and the ...

"Elemantary, My Dear Kanker... " a Figure Said, Walking in from Behind May.

"You Think you're Hot Stuff, Ruby-Girl!? I am Lady Diamond! Better than you can ever be!"

"Guess who Found what i Found~" Poltergeist Giggled, Phasing Into Reality.

"Lee, I wouldn't Trust this Man. If He's who you think he is. he's Nothing but Danger" Dilan Informed.

**" YOU'RE DEAD, KANKER!"** Poltergeist Yelled out, As She Sucker Punched Lee right in the Head.

* * *

_**Authros Note: These Seasons are not Actually Narrated By May. In case This Bonus Chapter lead to that conclusion.**_


	9. Batter up!

**Chasing the Storm**

**S2EP1"Batter Up"**

_While Most People Seem to Enjoy Watching Flashpoint and the Others, And Reading up on the Vigilante's Fanfiction. They Always seem to Overlook the Other Stories the Storm Caused, If a series of Odd Lights, A very different looking Poltergeist, and a Shape-shifting Arm Are Among your Intrest's.. Then This Might just Catch your Eye. Detective Lee Kanker Helped me Out a While Ago. So It's only Fair Others Know about Her Story To._

_This is Just a Small Step, For One Overlaying Case._

_MK47- PeachCreekBlogIt_

* * *

In a Very, Very Dark Building, Poltergeist stood. In front of a Great, Beaming Light. Very much the only source of light in the entire building. a Voice filled the room, To most. it was inaudible, But Poltergeist heard every word of it.

Poltergeist Silently Nodded, and spoke to the Rest in the Room. " We Might know where it is..." She said. Her Inky Eyes looked to be Sharper and more realistic, and less like blobs of ink with pupils in the middle.

In Numerous other Areas numerous Creatures, each and every one a super psycho of some shape or form. was looking into the Light as well, Listening to very Precise words coming out of them.

_"Wait until i call , Do what you can"_

The Light in the Cave turned off, Cleopatra's Gang, and two others Went on their own way.

The Light in a Mansion Turned off, The Resident Sighed before Going into the Bathroom.

The Light At the Pier Died out, The Viewer Went back to work.

All over peach creek, Light's In all kinds of areas Died out. Even one in Building 7.

Most of these lights dimmed out because it was nighttime and noone wanted to Waste electricity while they were sleeping, others because of a certain force...

* * *

several Days after the 'Kanker Flood' as the media called it. At this very second, Lee and May were sleeping In their rooms. Marie was back in the Trailer with her Dad. Lee Was sleeping, Clutching the Address she got at the Hospital in hand, Despite how Crumpled it was, It clearl showed the Address of a Baseball stadium. (Like football stadiums, only for baseballs)

Lee had Been taking time off Her Poltergeist Hunt, After She and May made up and Lee promised to spend a Good week With her. The Rise in Psycho-Crime was mildly Worrying Too, It's even started to affect the Schools after the Marv Aul incident. Lee's Mum did Welcome her Back Suprisingly Throughly, And Had asked if Lee was Thinking about finding a House for herself, Frankly. Lee thought it was a good Idea, But, as Lee Opened her Eyes for two Seconds thanks to a weird dream, She knew she would Be Leaving Vacation early.

* * *

The Next Day, Lee Was Standing right outside teh Baseball stadium On the Address, she was on the Phone.

"So, where are you right now?" May asked on the other end of the line.

"The Baseball Stadium..Where i was meant to go Before Poltergeist intervened.." Lee explained to May over her Cell Phone.

"Oh, right. Well, Come Home when you're Done" May said, Lee Nodded, Knowing that May couldn't tell, and Hung up. Without another word, Lee went inside.

Lee took the Visitors Entrance, Which Led Straight into the Spectators Seats, There were Banners everywhere, as Well as Chairs, Advertisements. And a Odd Looking Hispanic Lady in a Baseball Uniform.

The Lady had Relatively Short Hair and a Progressive tan rivalling that of Lee's. She was Blond and Whatever was of her Hair was in a small Ponytail, She was wearing a baseball Uniform which implied she played for Pomegranet Gutter.

Lee hopped over the Stairs and Walked into the Field.

"Oi, Gutter-Gal" Lee Called out. The BAseball Player turned around.

"And W'o mig't You be, E'?" The lady asked, Not a single 'H' in her sentence.

"I'm Lee" Lee Replied walking up to the Lady.

"Got a Surname?"

"Kanker. What about you Though?"

"Sonia. Sonia Blade " The Lady Replied.

"That's a Similar Name" Lee Replied

"Yeah i know, People 'ave said i reminded t'em of Immortal Kombat" Sonia replied "If you Don't Mind, I'm Still practising for t'e Big game tomorrow" Sonia Smirked, Lee then got a good look at her Left arm.

"You'er arm...it's a baseball Bat" Lee Gasped

"Nah, Not really, Mate. It's actually Made of a Liquid Metal i can s'ape at will, 'pparantly" Sonia said, as she Morphed her Baseball-bat Arm into a Waffle iron." 'ow it Sticks to my S'oulder is Beyond me t'oug' "

"Cool, ah'll just look around, be seeing ya later" Lee Smirked, Walking into the Teams Rooms.

"Sure, You know Where i'll be, Lee" Sonia said, As her arm morphed into a Whip, which she Used to Get her Baseball back, Then she turned it into a Baseball Bat, Lee closed the door before she saw what happened next. Although it wouldn't be too hard to guess.

* * *

The Hallway Between the Dressing Rooms and stuff for the Baseball Players looked decent enough, it was made out of the same type of metal Sonia's Arm was. only Solid. It was Symmetrical, There were Two Doors on either side of a Bench in the Middle, at one end of the Hallway was a Vending Machine, at the other was a Sticky Note.

Curious, lee picked the Note up

" Hey" a Voice Behind Lee said, She looked was there, only she Looked progressively more..Human. Her form was No longer wafting around like a Blob of shadowy ink Held into Place, it now seemed to Have some Corpereal Form. Also, Her hair was Different, she Both of her eyes were in Sight, they also Looked more Realistic.

"Poltergeist." Lee Said, Gritting her Teeth.

"Why are you gritting? I haven't done anything against you. In fact, Why have you been tailing me anyway?" Poltergeist Smirked. _Smarmier Too._

Lee Put her Hand on Poltergeist, Noting how she could actually feel her Shoulder. "What happened to you?" Lee asked.

"Well, a while ago Some Guy came up threatening to Kill me if i Kept looking like him. So i decided to solve it" Poltergeist Smirked "I'm my own person now"

"And here you are..Talking to me" Lee Dryly Added.

"Because i want to. Now, if you don't mind me.." Poltergeist said, phasing out of the hallway.

* * *

"Lee, Lee, W'at are you Doing? Wake up!"

Lee woke up, after being shook back and forth relentlessly by Sonia. "I found You cras'ed out Over t'ere. Murming somet'ing about 'Poltergeist'. You okay?"

"Um...Yes?" Lee asked,Not really sure when she fell asleep.

"Well. I'll take your word for it, T'oug' I can't be too sure myself. Ta!" Sonia said, Walking Back out into the Field, Presumably to Continue practising.

Lee Sighed, standing herself up. She then turned around, and found a little note attached to the wall. Lee picked it up and read it.

Upon reading, She merely found it to be a list of Surnames. 'Bartovski, 'Shimoya', 'Baudelaire' ,Fortesque' 'Surname' 'Waters' 'Kanker' 'Barbert-',

Lee Stopped reading the Last word, and Flashed her Eyes back to Kanker. then to the Top of the Paper. There, in Odd, Red Ink. Still wet. was four Words that sent chills down her spine

_**'Kill all these, Poltergeist'**_

Lee Re-Read them all, And Found that There was a Date next to each time. Bartovski was due in a months time. Waters seemed to be 13 years from now, Shimoya was ages in the past about 1503, Lee thought that would be impossible, considering Poltergeist couldn't Time travel. Fortesque, and Kanker, were Both Today.

Lee Dropped the Note, and In pure instinct, Opened the Door and ran into the Baseball Field.

Only for a Free Baseball To fly In Lee's General Direction.

Lee Instantly Shifted her Thoughts, and Brought her Ruby Sword out and Reflected the Baseball, causing it to Fly right at Sonia, who's Metal Arm Shaped to Form a Giant hand. Which Caught the Ball, She slowly Shrunk her Giant Hand down and then Looked at the Baseball, Curious. She Decided to Throw the Baseball Again.

Lee Caught it again, Throwing it Back at Sonia, Who Made her Move a Bit to Early, as the Baseball crashed into one of the Advertisements.

_Owch!"_

"W'at?" Sonia asked. Looking at the Crumpled up Advertisement

_"That really hurt you know!"_ Lee Looked around, Noting how the Voice seemed to Revurburate Throughout the Entire Stadium.

_"Dunno where the voice is coming from? It's coming from ME!"_

"W'o?" Sonia Asked, Slowly stretching her metal Arm so that it'd Go to Grab the Ball, only the Patch of Grass teh Ball was on suddenly Elongated until the Ball was somewhere in the clouds.

_"Me, The One you're Standing on, And Standing In!"_

"So...you're a baseball stadium?" Lee asked, kinda confused,

_"nooo, I'm a Skeleton That has De-Composed right where you're standing! OF COURSE I'M A BASEBALL STADIUM!"_

"And...you're talking." Lee added.

_"Gee, ya think?"_ The Baseball Stadium Snarked."_Why are you finding me so weird, Ever seen The Sentient Pier? That's way weirder!"_

"These guys annoying you, Pat?" A Voice asked, as Poltergeist Emerged, From one of the Chairs.

_"yes, with their Pattering around inside of me, And that Ball Constantly Landing on me, It's giving my Quite a lot of Pains!"_ The Stadium, apparantly called Patricia, Answered.

Poltergeist walked down the stairs, and hopped over The Advertisements.

_"I felt that too. Please stop it"_

"Whatever" Poltergeist Smirked, "What would you do?"

Suddenly, The exit slammed shut, and the Outdoor Roof for the Rainy Matches Suddenly Activated.

_"How does trapping You all in here without any food!"_ Patricia Yelled, Indoutibly Annoyed by the Constant Smugness on Poltergeist's face.

Suddenly, Lee Remembered That note she got, What on earth was Poltergeist up to? Trying to Kill Lee by Trapping her in some random place. No, Not just that. a _Sentient _Random Place, with Ability to control all of the Area it was...Including any Security Procautions. And judging by that Large Lump of Field that it extended, Even more...

* * *

"Actually, That's not to Bad. We brought our Own Food" Poltergeist smirked "And we could always dig our way out" Poltergeist continued.

_" . !"_ Patricia Yelled, as all the Grass was Suddenly Flattened out and Turned into a Diamond like substance, retaning it's grass-like appearence. Then, the Lights turned a Deadly-Red.

_"I'VE HAD TWO YEARS OF TRIYNG TO KEEP QUIET, SO THESE PEOPLE CAN APPRECIATE THEIR SPORTS! AND HERE YOU ARE, THINKING YOU CAN BOSS ME AROUND. i know something that was put her Personally by...madda__ ...Maybe as a Fail Safe if a Future Plan was to Go awry, Or something else, Whatever teh Reason. They didn't know about me..And that was your Downfall.."_

"Madda?" Sonia asked, Not knowing what that word meant.

"Our Downfall?" Lee asked, Noting How Poltergeist's Smirk got even Smirkier.

Then, From the Middle of the Baseball Field, came a Bomb, Number appeared on it.

_"No way to Leave, No Way to Dig out, No Way to Stop the bomb. All Because Some Lowsy Group of Morons Decided to ignore the fact THAT I'M SENTIENT!"_

Sonia and Patricia Instantly Looked at each other, then They noticed that Poltergeist had Dissapeared.

Lee was going to Say something, then she remembered the Whole Mess she was in at this very second. she grabbed a nearby piece of paper, and writ on it, She then gave it to Sonia.

Sonia Looked at it "W'y Aren't you just telling me T'is?" Sonia asked.

Lee then whispered in Sonia's ear "So she won't hear"

Sonia merely Nodded, and then they Ran right into the Hallways. Then they took a turn into the Dressing Room.

"Okay" Lee whispered. "We need to be quiet, and execute a Plan"

"Sure, But.. 'Ow?" Sonia asked, Whispering as well.

"How strong is that Metal Arm of yours?" Lee asked.

"I Dunno."

"Fidn out then."

Sonia nodded, Not entirely Sure if it would work, She Stretched her Liquid Metal arm with Such Force that It Made a resounding 'Crrsh!' Upon contact with the Wall, which did not Break.

"Well..that didn't work."

_"STOP ATTACKING ME YOU TOSSERS!"_ Patricia Yelled.

"Or what?" Poltergeist asked, suddenly appearing behind lee again.

_"MAYBE YOU'D LIKE TO BE PANCAKES!"_ Was patricia's response, Sonia and Lee Both ran straight out of the Dressing Room. As they heard a Unpleasent Crunch, It wasn't flesh crunching, it was more like a Room imploding on itself.

_"Dammit, that only made me hurt myself..oowie"_ Patricia Sighed, Groaning Somewhat. Lee and Sonia both ran straight back into the Field

"I 'ave a Idea, Lee!" Sonia called out, as she Continued running and extended her Metal arm, allowing it to seep into the Bomb. Slowly, The Bomb ceased. Then, it suddenly started beeping faster than before. As Sonia was Blown Backwards, straight into another Advertisement.

_"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! YOU'VE ALREADY SEALED YOUR FATE! NO NEED TO MAKE IT HURT ANYMORE! JUST!STOP! PITTERING AROUND YOU PARASITES, I'M SICK OF IT!"_

Lee then looked around, concluding for sure that Poltergeist wasn't there, but knowing for a fact that Patricia was. "Do you know that if this bomb explodes you're going to go to heck as well!?" Lee asked.

_"The Stadium is, But i'll still inhabit this Plane of Land!"_ Patricia Cheered.

"You saying you're Immortal, eh?" Sonia replied. For once using a 'H' in her vocabulary.

_"Well...kinda...not sure.. i'll have to think about that one... AFTER I'M DONE BLOWING YOU SODDING SMEGHEAD'S TO KINGDOM COME!"_

"Is this even fair?" Lee asked.

_"You started it"_Patricia Retorted

"Now you're just acting like kindergartners" Sonia quipped

Lee looked around a bit more, There wasn't anyone around, although she could hear irritated fans trying to unlock the door, clearly to no avail (being fans, all there really good for is blowing air around..what, didn't think i was being litreal did you?)

"Any second now..." Poltergeist smirked, before dissapearing again, this time for good.

_"DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING AWAY!"_ Patricia yelled, causing the patch of land under poltergeist to suddenly increase, Ramming Poltergeist right through the Rain shields. A team rocket twinkle occured in the sky, much like the one that happened to Nikola.

Lee suddenly got a idea, but before she had a Chance to set it to Action.

**KABOOOOMMMMMM!**

* * *

The Entire Baseball stadium Was lit up with Red all of a sudden, Lee Crouched down and Shut her eyes, only willing to blow up without seeing the destruction, She heard the irritated yell's of Patricia as she began to realize the downside to activating the Bomb ruined her own Body, Her screams of Pain was the Explosion Succesfully Atomized the Baseball field, and in hindsight. Most of Patricia... Lee Opened her eyes for a bit, seeing that A Yellow-ish Shield in the image of several animals was being made to Shield Both her and Sonia. While everything else was practically destroyed and ripped apart.

about 2 seconds after the explosion was finished, teh shield evaporated. Sonia Looked upwards, and was shocked when she saw the image of a lady with Rose hair, And a Boy, much resembling NoiseBoy, only much, much Younger, seemingly walking along, until they dissapeared.

" 'ey Lee, Lee look!" Sonia yelled, thrusting Lee into the direction of where the apparations where.

"Wow...is patricia still alive?" Lee asked.

"I dunno.." Sonia admitted. "If she is she's probaly scattered all over, we're lucky t'at explosive didn't atomize us. I didn;t see w'at 'appened. did ya?"

"I was hopin' ya did, Soni" Lee smirked. "Now if you excuse me i have some therapy to take"

* * *

**[Next time on: Chasing the Storm!]**

"I thought That was going to Kill Her, Honest!" Poltergeist Pleaded, fearing for her life.

" Look, Lee, a Flying turnip!" May Squee'd. "Isn't it adorable"

" Look, I've put up with Enourmous Hotels, Slugs with Cleavage, Abandoned Ghost towns, Immigrants with attitudes problems, A Flood to end all Floods, And A Baseball explosion, because of you... you're going down **NOW!"**


End file.
